A New Old Friend
by Hot Hanyou
Summary: While having a picnic one day, Inuyasha and Kagome get attacked by a mysterious female hanyou. After admiting a little bit about her past, Kagome runs off to get away from the scene in front of her...!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Picnic  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha's going to kill me! Mom! Pack extra Ramen!"  
  
Today was the first day of summer vacation for Kagome and her and Inuyasha decided to have a picnic to celebrate. ~I just had to sleep in though, didn't I?~ She was half an hour late because she forgot to set her alarm.  
  
"Bye Mom! I'm going! Huh?"  
  
Just as she stepped out the door, she saw a red and white ball of fur sitting on the ground, talking to her cat, Buyo.  
  
"You can't stand a chance against me now, cat!" Inuyasha sat there scratching the purring cat behind his ear. He didn't notice that Kagome walked in front of him. She stood there waiting until she finally said "Ready to go?" He nearly jumped out of his skin; she scared him so bad.  
  
"Jeez wench! Don't scare me like that! You were late! I came to get you and make sure you didn't break our promise."  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you, Inuyasha! It's summer break and I can spend all my time with you!" She grinned and tapped him on the nose. "Now, let's go! I'm starving!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed. ~She must be really happy today, not to try and argue with me...~ He patted the cat on the head and ran off after Kagome who was running fast up to the well house.  
  
When they got to the feudal time, they went onto the large hill they usually have their picnics on. She unpacked everything in the basket and Inuyasha grabbed some Ramen and dug in.  
  
"I knew you'd be happy with the extra Ramen I brought." She smiled and poured some soda for him and herself. All she ate was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
Inuyasha finished eating first and lied back on the blanket. ~I can stay here all day as long as Kagome stays to.~ He thought and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was fast asleep. ~He looks so cute when he sleeps.~ She heard a noise in the trees at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"What was that? Probably Shippo wanting some food."  
  
Suddenly, a purple blur jumped out of a tree and landed on Kagome. It was a female demon with the same features as Inuyasha (white hair in a braid, dog ears on the top of her head, fangs, golden eyes and claws) and was in a purple body suit, similar to Sango's. ~What the...~ Right before Kagome could scream, Inuyasha jumped on the demon and they started to fight. "How dare you, bitch?! Right when I was asleep?! I'll kill you for trying to hurt Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha?! Is that you?!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and stared at the demon then jumped off to stand beside Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who looked like he just lost a fight to Shippo. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Elle?"  
  
"Inuyasha! It is you!" The demon ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him and began to cry. "Inuyasha! I thought I'd never see you again, my dear!"**sobbing**  
  
Inuyasha stood there, froze into place by the emotion this demon was showing him. He looked down at her and patted her back. "Stop crying, Elle..." Kagome had enough. She gave Inuyasha and this demon called Elle looks that could kill. ~Who does she think she is?! Running up to Inuyasha and breaking down like that? Inuyasha...~ "Who is she?" Kagome yelled. Elle stopped crying and looked at Kagome though eyes full of tears. Inuyasha was surprised by her out burst.  
  
"Tell me or I'll say the "word"."  
  
"Ok, wench! Calm down. This is Elle. She's a hanyou, like me, and before I met Kikyo..." he stammered.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tell me!"  
  
"We were lovers! OK, wench! Satisfied?!"  
  
~They were what?!~ Kagome suddenly froze stiff. She couldn't believe her ears. ~They were lovers?!~ Tears pooled in her eyes. ~No. She can't be like another Kikyo. I can't take it. I need to run. Run somewhere, just not here!~ She turned and ran away.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha ran off to catch Kagome. He left Elle alone on the hill and she began to clean up what was left of the picnic. ~She must be mad at me for some reason...Maybe if I clean up their picnic, she'll like me...~  
  
That was the end of chapter one. Send me reviews to tell me what you think so far!  
  
~¥*¥~Hot Hanyou~¥*¥~ 


	2. Chapter 2

{Disclaimer: I do not own, in anyway, Inuyasha or any of the characters.}  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
"Kagome! Come back! What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome pretended not to hear; she just kept running. ~I can't believe this! I can't...~ She tripped and fell down. Inuyasha finally caught up and landed beside her.  
  
"What's wrong with you, wench?!" He grabbed her arm and yelled, "Why did you..."  
  
"OH, LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA!"  
  
With that she ripped her arm away and continued running. Before he could run after her, she yelled "SIT BOY!" 'WHAM'  
  
"hmgffhp... Kagome! Wait! What did I do?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the village, Sango was beating the pulp out of Miroku for his latest 'tush' grabbing spree. Shippo was laughing his head off when his sensitive ears caught the sound of running. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome running toward them when she tripped a second time and stayed there, shaking. "Kagome?" Shippo got up and ran over to her. Sango looked to see where Shippo was running off to when she saw Kagome on the ground. "Oh my gods. Kagome!" She ran towards the fallen girl.  
  
"What happened? What did Inuyasha do now?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it, Sango." She looked up at the demon- hunter's face and noticed that she may have hurt her feelings just a little bit. "I'm sorry, Sango, I just want to go home for now..."  
  
"I'll take you to the well if you want." Kagome considered Sango's request.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
They left for the well, not saying a word the whole time.  
  
~*~  
  
Nighttime... Shippo heard Inuyasha coming back...with a stranger! Suddenly, Inuyasha landed beside the fire with a beautiful hanyou beside him. Miroku gawked ~How can such a rude person like Inuyasha get a beautiful girl like THAT!?~ Sango hit Miroku on the head to make him stop staring.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo noted the concern in Inuyasha's voice and spoke up. "Sango took her home and I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you, you big meany!" Nobody knew it, but those words really hurt Inuyasha, a lot. He turned away.  
  
"I need to go speak to her then."  
  
"Not until you tell me **ahem** us, who this beautiful goddess is...OWWW!"  
  
"Shut up, Monk!" Inuyasha smacked him on the side of the head. "This is Elle, a hanyou like me. She grew up in the same village as me, but got kidnapped when we were 16 years old." Elle quickly added "Before I got kidnapped, we were lovers for a few months." She smiled at Inuyasha, who stared at the fire and blushed, then thought of something.  
  
"Elle, who kidnapped you?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with anger in his eyes. It made Elle scared for a second then she spit it out. "A man named Naraku. I escaped 40 years ago. I don't remember much about it. I think I was used as some sort of...puppet." "Damn that bastard." Inuyasha threw a rock at a tree. Somehow, Kagome slipped back into his mind. ~I hope she'll forgive me. I don't know what I'd do if Kagome didn't come back to the past...~  
  
"I'm going to speak to Kagome now. Everyone stays here."  
  
He headed off towards the well, praying to the gods that Kagome would forgive him. When he got through the well, he climbed up the tree outside her window and was frozen in spot by what he saw. ~Holy shit!~  
  
~*~  
  
Back home, Kagome just finished having a shower and was getting ready to do some homework...What she didn't now was that a certain hanyou was watching her from the tree outside her window.  
  
"I can't believe him. 'What did I do!?' Stupid bum doesn't know what he did..." Kagome grumbled. She sat down at her desk to do her homework. "At least I have time to do homework now..."  
  
Outside the window, Inuyasha was feeling pretty guilty that he saw Kagome naked and getting dressed without her knowing. He was in deep thought mode when a slender, purple figure jumped up into the tree beside him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
No answer. He was still in deep thought mode.~I have an idea...~ Elle thought, being the playful hanyou she was. She gave Inuyasha a pinch in the bum to snap him out of it. And boy, did it ever.  
  
"YIPE! What was that for, wench?!" He yelled at the other hanyou while she grinned playfully.  
  
Kagome heard the 'yipe' outside her window and opened it to investigate. She saw Inuyasha hanging over Elle, cursing and trying to attack her while she had her feet in his stomach so he couldn't get close. She was yawning until she saw Kagome looking out the window at them.  
  
"Oh! Hi Kagome! Are you feeling better now?" Elle smiled and then smiled bigger when she saw Inuyasha's face, learning that Kagome was watching them.  
  
"Uh...Hi Kagome. I just wanted to-"  
  
"What do you two want?" Kagome sounded dangerous. Inuyasha's ears drooped and Elle's smile fell off her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh...Hi, Kagome..." Inuyasha tried to sound calm but was really scared that Kagome will stay mad at him forever. Elle sounded much more confident.  
  
"Hey there, Kagome!" Elle grinned. "I think Inuyasha wants to talk to you about something." Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "He better say it fast then." ~I hate that I'm being so mean...~ Inuyasha decided to get Elle back for pinching him by pushing her out of the tree.  
  
"Listen wench, I..." He stopped when he saw the look of anger on Kagome's face, but decided to keep going. "I don't know why you were so angry at me before. And I wanted to say that I'm...I'm..." He couldn't get the words out. ~Gods, this is hard! Say it already!~  
  
Kagome tried to not laugh at him. This was so weird though. Inuyasha never apologized to her. Never! She tried to keep a straight face and look impatient. ~This is so cute! Look how frustrated he is!~ It was true! He was frustrated. He was sweating a lot and his ears wouldn't stop twitching for a second.  
  
Down on the ground, Elle was lying down, listening to Inuyasha's attempt to apologize. ~ Gods, I can't take this anymore. He is SO bad at this.~ She leapt up into the tree beside Inuyasha and jumped into Kagome's room, closing the window. Inuyasha was confused at first, and then got really angry. ~How dare that wench?!~ He was about to break the window when Elle turned around and waved her finger at him, mouthing 'Don't you dare.' He was so angry but didn't want to make Kagome any madder, so he sat in the tree, waiting, straining to hear every word.  
  
Inside Kagome's room, Kagome was frightened. This hanyou she barely knew was in her room, sniffing the strange smells. Elle got over them quickly though. She walked up to Kagome, put her arm on the shoulders and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kagome. Obviously Inuyasha hasn't got the slightest idea what to say, so I decided to say it for him." She grinned at Kagome and opened the door. She laughed when she heard Inuyasha outside yell "DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry' and continued walking with Elle.  
  
"First, Inuyasha's business. He wanted to say that he was sorry for whatever he did to offend you. Understand?" She smiled and Kagome nodded, feeling a little better that this hanyou was smiling friendly at her, not like she wanted to eat her. "And now for what I want to know." She looked up to see Kagome's little brother, Sota, standing right in front of them in the hallway, staring. "Hey, kiddo! How are ya?" Elle gave Sota a cheesy grin and ruffled his hair "I'm alright..." He ran away looking for his mother. "Anyway, I wanted to know if I have offended you about me being lover's with Inuyasha 40 years ago?" They sat on the couch. "It's fine with me that you like him, I-"  
  
"I don't like Inuyasha! Not like that anyway." Kagome slightly blushed; hopping the hanyou wasn't as good with guessing her feelings like Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on! I'm not stupid! I can tell you do because of your scent." Elle smiled and playfully punched Kagome on the shoulder and started laughing. Kagome's mouth opened wide. ~Oh. Shit.~  
  
"Don't tell Inuyasha! He'd laugh in my face! He like's someone else anyway...She's called Kikyo..." Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. "I don't hate you! I think you're very sweat! I was just scared you'd be like another Kikyo. Stalking Inuyasha everywhere, trying to take him to hell..." She lost control and started to cry.  
  
Elle was shocked. She didn't mean to make this girl cry. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for you to get upset. I'm sorry I asked. Here." She passed her a box that had tissues sticking out of it. "Please, stop crying..." She patted the girl's back.  
  
"It's alright..." "No, it isn't. I shouldn't have asked. It was nosy of me..." "Can Inuyasha come back now?"  
  
Inuyasha was at the nearest window, listening to the conversation. Luckily for the people inside, Inuyasha hadn't heard about Kagome's feelings for him... Then he heard Kagome say "Can Inuyasha come back now?" She wasn't mad at him; it was Kikyo she was mad at. His heart skipped a beat when Kagome said that. He ran for the front door. ~She isn't mad at me! She isn't made at me!~ He ran into the house and found Kagome and Elle in the living room. She managed to stop crying but her face was still kind of wet from the tears. He grabbed Kagome and hugged her like he never wanted her to leave him again.  
  
"I'M SORRY KAGOME! FOR WHATEVER I DID! DON'T BE MAD AT ME!"  
  
Kagome was in complete shock from this. ~This isn't like Inuyasha...~ She came back into reality and realized that she felt so warm and safe in his arms. "Me too, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have been mad at you!" She started crying again. Not from sadness, but from happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, this one took longer than it should have. Anyway, please review it. I need so constructive criticism!  
  
¥~*~¥Hot Hanyou¥~*~¥ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND NEVER WILL! {Eyes pulse blood red}{Reaches for her large sword to calm herself}  
  
{ }-someone's thoughts.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"Huh? Morning already? Grrrrrr..."  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed. Last night, while she was in bed, Inuyasha and Elle guarded the house because the rest of her family had gone to Saka to visit her aunt and uncle. She hadn't gone because she had to help Inuyasha with the jewel shards. She didn't now why Inuyasha stayed that night but Elle stayed to make sure she'd be alright. {Elle's so sweet...Nicer than Inuyasha ever was up to last night...} She yawned and got up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and picked out some clothes. Not fancy ones because she'd probably be fighting demons today.  
  
Down stairs, Elle was asleep and Inuyasha was listening to Kagome shuffle around up stairs. {I wish she'd hurry up so she can make me breakfast.} He would get Elle make him breakfast but she'd burn the house down. Even if she didn't, the food would taste horrible. She never was a good cooker.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs so fast, she nearly fell. She was in a good mood. {I still can't believe Inuyasha hugged me and apologized! The world's going crazy...}  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha. Is Elle asleep?"  
  
"Yes... Make me breakfast."  
  
"What do you say?" Kagome stood there grinning. She loved teasing him like this. Inuyasha glared at her. He let out a small growl. "No, not that. Try again!" Inuyasha had no time for this. He was hungry! But he had no time to argue either so... ~sigh~ "Please?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Would you like eggs?" She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha in a sexy way that made him blush. "Uh...sure." "Me too, please!" Elle startled Inuyasha. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. Good morning Kagome!" Elle stretched and yawned, showing her fangs off very well.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome started preparing the eggs for everyone. She walked over and turned on the TV for the news, then walked back to the eggs. This strange box made the hanyous jump in shock. There was a small man behind a table with a few papers in his hand, talking about 'the events across the globe'.  
  
"What is that!?" yelled Elle as Inuyasha walked over to look at the TV more closely.  
  
"It's a television. It's like a theatre except it's a lot smaller and it's electric, like the lights." She pointed to the lights at the ceiling. Inuyasha touched the screen with his finger and got a shock.  
  
"Yipe! Why you stupid little man, I'll-""No, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome while restraining the angry hanyou. "The man isn't real. You just got static. It's normal for what happened to you to happen." The hanyou stopped trying to attack the TV and looked at Kagome. Their eyes locked. {Why is he looking at me like that? I can just fall into those beautiful eyes. Gods, I- } She realized that she had her hands on his chest. Inuyasha was blushing up a storm. Kagome took her hands off his chest and turned away. She was so embarrassed, she started to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't be angry at me!"  
  
"I...uh..." Inuyasha was confused. He wasn't angry. {What made her think I'd be angry?}  
  
"Um, you two. The eggs are burning." Elle pointed at a large ball of smoke over the stove and eggs.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome ran over to the stove and lifted the pan out of the smoke. The eggs where burnt, alright. Her good mood was slowly slipping away. She placed the pan in the sink and turned towards the other two. Inuyasha smelt her tears starting again.  
  
"Oh well. We'll just have cereal I guess..." she began crying again.  
  
Elle got up and walked over to Kagome. "Why are you crying? There's nothing to be upset about. Me and Inuyasha," Elle looked at Inuyasha, who was looking sad because Kagome was crying. "don't mind having this thing called 'cereal'." She patted Kagome's back.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. First I-...huh?" Kagome saw a box of tissues in front of her. Looked up and saw Inuyasha holding them.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. You know I hate seeing you cry." She noticed that his ears where drooping and his eyes seemed full with sadness. "Please stop crying..."  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." She took the box and left for her room. "I'll be down in a bit..."  
  
"Ok, Kagome. Take your time." Elle called after her. She turned to Inuyasha who looked the same as he did when he gave Kagome the box of tissues. "That was very sweet of you, Inuyasha." She stared at him but he just looked up the stairs where Kagome had gone.  
  
"You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I knew it!" She jumped on Inuyasha and started tickling behind his ears. All he could do was laugh. "Get – off – me – wench!" he yelled between gasps.  
  
"Not until you tell me!" Elle tickled harder with a big grin on her face. Inuyasha was laughing so hard; tears were streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Fine! I – care – for –Kagome! A lot!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, they headed back down the well. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back, while Elle had the over-packed backpack. While in the well, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened today, Inuyasha. I-"  
  
"It's alright Kagome. Stop apologizing. It's making me uncomfortable."  
  
They landed on the other just then. Inuyasha with Kagome on his back was the first to jump out of the well. Before she had the chance to get off Inuyasha's back, she was pulled off and then put down.  
  
"Hey! Let go of Kagome, you bastard!"  
  
"Shut up, dog-breath. Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
{Not again...} Her handsome stalker was back.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
That's it for now! I'm sorry if the characters were abit out of character in this chapter. Please review!  
  
¥~Hot Hanyou¥~¥ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think I should tell you all that the only character I own is Elle. She is a pure fiction of my imagination put into a story. Everyone else (Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga...) aren't mine! Well...damn...  
  
{...}- someone's thoughts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you away from dog-breath over there. Come lets go-"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere with Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped on Kouga as Elle jumped beside Kagome and took her to the side. "Who is that guy? He's hot!" Kagome stared at Elle with a surprised looked. Elle noticed Kagome's stare and looked at her with a questioning look. "What? He is!" {She's just like one of my friends...Always chasing after some guy...}  
  
"His name is Kouga. For some reason, he thinks that I'm his lover..." Kagome and Elle watched Inuyasha and Kouga fight like two dogs (Kouga's a wolf demon, but anyways) fighting over a piece of meat. Luckily, Tetsusaiga was at Kaede's hut, so Inuyasha couldn't do any real harm. Suddenly, the fight made Kagome think of something. {Are they fighting over me? I can understand Kouga doing that, but Inuyasha? Could he have feelings for- NO! Of course not! This is Inuyasha we're talking about...} Just then, Inuyasha pulled out the old Iron Reaver Sole Stealer (a/n: I'm not sure if that's spelled right, so don't get mad if it isn't.) on Kouga and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Haha! I win! Let's go Kagome- huh?" Kagome and Elle ran over to Kouga and started babying him and his wound.  
  
"Poor Kouga..." Kagome pulled out some anti-infectant and some cotton swabs from her backpack and started tending to the wounds. "Did the mean doggie hurt the big, bad wolf?" Elle asked the unconscious Kouga while stroking his bangs out of his face. He mumbled as she did this and opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He was staring directly at Elle's smiling face.  
  
"My name is Elle. And you, wolfie, still have to introduce yourself."  
  
"I...uh...I'm...Kouga..." He stared at Elle for the longest time. Kagome couldn't tell if Elle was blushing or not, but Kouga was as red as ever! {I've never seen Kouga like that around me...}  
  
"Kagome! Let's go!" Inuyasha tugged at Kagome's arm. "Fine. Are you coming Elle?"  
  
"I'm going to stay here and take care of wolfie." She said with a smile. {Oh great.} Inuyasha thought with a smile. {She's going to seduce him. I know that look in her eyes.}  
  
"Let's go, wench!"  
  
"Stop calling me 'wench', Inuyasha. I'm not your servant!" Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and they flew off, leaving the master to her work. (hehehe)  
  
~*~  
  
When the two finally came back, they saw Shippo casing a butterfly and Sango beating Miroku for groping her. {Stupid monk won't stop.} thought Inuyasha with a smirk. {I wonder if Kagome's going for a swim in the pond with her small outfit...}His smirk got bigger.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Kagome's breath landed on Inuyasha's cheek. She was looking over his shoulder to watch the action between Sango and Miroku when she noticed him smiling.  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"Tell me. Please?"  
  
"I was wondering why the hell Miroku keeps doing that, even when he knows he'll get the shit beat out of him." {I hope she buys it...If she knew I was thinking about her in that small outfit she swims around in, she-"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder that sometimes too." Inuyasha inwardly sighed. {Good.}  
  
"Hurry up, Inuyasha! Let's land already!"  
  
"Calm down, wench. I-" **BONK** "OWWW!"  
  
"I said stop calling me 'wench'."  
  
They landed and Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back so she could go talk to Sango about last night and this morning. Inuyasha sat down beside Miroku's unconscious body and rubbed his head while making whimpering noises, hoping to get Kagome to say she was sorry. {Nothing doing, I guess...} He grabbed her backpack and grabbed some Ramen (a/n: I LOVE Ramen!). Kagome saw him holding the package and took it inside so she could cook it.  
  
Kaede was out gathering herbs so Kagome was alone in the hut for now. She started boiling water when a large crash filled the room along with dust and sunlight.  
  
**SCREAM****cough, cough** "What the-?! Sesshoumaru? What do you want now?"  
  
The handsome youkai walked over to Kagome and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Be quiet, worthless mortal."  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP ME!"  
  
~*~  
  
Outside, Inuyasha's ear twitched at the noise from inside the hut.  
  
"Kagome?" Everyone heard him and looked at the hut. {Maybe she dropped something...}  
  
Then he heard it. First a scream then: "INUYASHA! HELP ME!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He ran into the hut and just saw Sesshoumaru take off through a large hole in the wall of the hut, with Kagome on his shoulder...unconscious.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
I hope you liked that one. CLIFFIE! Anyway, my parents said that I'm only aloud on the computer for one hour a day. Doesn't that suck?! So that means I might be slower to post the stories, but I still will because I know you wouldn't like it if I didn't. So...damn...buhbye. ^_^` 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only character in this story that I own is Elle...  
  
{...}-someone's thoughts  
  
Chapter 6  
----------------------

"NO! KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to jump out after Sesshoumaru and Kagome when Elle ran in. Her hair was flowing freely today instead of a long braid. Her eyes weren't the same, normal, carefree eyes he knew so well. They were filled with fright and anger.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't say anything right away. "TELL ME, DAMN IT!" She grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and shook him. He pushed her away and growled.  
  
"I don't know. Sesshoumaru took her."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!? That stuck up... WE GOTTA GO GET HER!"  
  
Elle threw off her dark blue kimono with pale pink flowers that she normally wore over her purple fighting suit and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and jumped into the sky, pulling him along with her.  
  
"Let go, wench." He pulled his wrist away from her. {How could I have done this to Kagome? I've let her down. I should have known Sesshoumaru would have done this...} He looked over at Elle who was sniffing the air for Sesshoumaru and Kagome's scent. Her ears where swiveling around, showing her displeasure. {Sesshoumaru's gonna get it now when Elle finds him. I'd be scared outta my mind.} He was snapped out of his thoughts when Elle spoke.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know... I heard Kagome scream and when I got inside the hut she was gone..."  
  
"Why would he do this?"  
  
"How in the seven hells am I supposed to know?"  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Elle spoke up.  
  
"That wolf friend of yours is great, ya know. Really fun to be around when you get to know him. I-"  
  
"KOUGA?! You've been hanging around KOUGA?!" Inuyasha almost fell to the ground. Elle looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Kouga loves Kagome, I'd hate to regret it. He wouldn't look twice at you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that-"  
  
"You know what? Kagome taught me a trick yesterday. What to see it?"  
  
{Oh shit-} "Don't say-"  
  
Elle grinned and said softly "Sit boy."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was plummeting to the ground. {I am so dead. Now I'll never find Kagome-} He was surprised that Elle had caught him but they were still falling very fast. They slowed right before they hit the ground. CRASH Dust was everywhere but Elle got up with no problem. Inuyasha thought was lying on the ground swearing all the curse words he knew. Elle pulled him up by the arm and stared at him with a look that could kill.  
  
"Don't ever make fun of me again, Inuyasha. I-gasp" Inuyasha had punched her in the gut, hard. "That's for sitting me and wasting time. I'm leaving." He jumped into the air and just barely heard Elle yell: "DAMN YOU, INUYASHA!" He smirked. {I showed her good, didn't I?}

------------------------

{Where am I? What happened to me? Where's Inuyasha?} Kagome thought as she awoke from her unconsciousness. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry and the place she was in was cold and dark, but she could see a man standing beside her, looking down at her. He had long, silver hair.  
  
"Inu-"Her voice broke because she was coughing, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I see you finally woke up, mortal."  
  
Her vision improved a bit. It looked like Inuyasha, gold eyes and everything, but he had magenta stripes on his face and hands, a navy blue moon on his forehead and his skin was paler. His voice was much softer sounding to, unlike Inuyasha's voice. "Sesshoumaru? What am I... What are you... Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"On his way, I'm sure. Jaken."  
  
"Yes, m'lord?"  
  
"Get the girl some food and water. We must take care of her until Inuyasha comes. Rin?"  
  
"Yes, m'lord?"  
  
"Keep the girl company. I'm going outside to wait for Inuyasha. And make sure she doesn't escape."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kagome looked over at the little girl called Rin. She was in perfect condition. {Why is she traveling with Sesshoumaru. I thought he hated humans.} She realized that Rin was combing her hair and humming.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"That's a beautiful name! My name's Rin."  
  
"You have a beautiful name to, Rin."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome sat there, chatting with Rin, combing Rin's hair and ate the food Jaken reluctantly gave them. She had almost forgot about Inuyasha.  
  
Hope you like this one. Sorry it took awhile to update. I've been really busy with school, friends and my riding lessons. Hope you liked this chapter!  
REVIEW!  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Elle, but none of the other characters! Damn it...reality sucks.  
  
Chapter 7  
--------------  
"Damn him... Jeez, did he have to punch me so hard?" Elle looked down at her stomach to see the bruise that was forming. "Shit..." She ran back to the village to check on Koga, who had been resting after the fight with Inuyasha the day before. It turned out that the wounds had been more serious than they had thought and he was to stay at the village for a little while, less than two days.  
  
She landed beside Miroku and startled everyone. When Miroku got over the shock, he looked over at the hanyou who was sitting next to him. She hadn't put her kimono on yet, so she was still wearing her tight-fitting battle outfit. {Lucky me. I'll just lean over and...}squeeze squeeze Elle, who was absorbed in a deep conversation with Sango was surprised by this groping. She looked sexily towards Miroku, who was smirking with delight.  
  
"Miroku," she said dreamily. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Miroku's.  
  
"Errr...yes?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!?" Elle jumped on the monk and started clawing at his face. Sango and Shippo jumped up and restrained Elle. She was hissing and growling. Miroku looked like he was about to die of shock. {Sango or Kagome never did that! Not even Inuyasha when I groped Kagome. All I ever got was a punch in the face or a smack in the head...} He jumped up and ran towards the river to wash the blood off his face.  
  
Elle was still extremely pissed off. "Elle? Why don't you go check on Koga?" Sango was desperately looking for a way to stop the enraged hanyou. Elle stopped and turned around. Sango became confused. {Is she...smiling?} Elle went from one emotion to another very quick.  
  
"Okay!" Elle trotted towards the hut that Koga was resting in.  
  
[Back with Inuyasha]  
  
"I'm getting very close. I can smell Sesshoumaru's dirty scent from here."  
  
Inuyasha looked around when he saw a cave. And outside the cave was a tall, white figure, with a fluffy...thing on his shoulder.  
  
"You...SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and dived towards his brother. At the last second, Sesshoumaru dogged the attack. The sword hit the ground with a very loud crash, leaving a gash in the ground. Two screams came out of the cave. Inuyasha's ears pricked. He didn't recognize one of them, but the other...  
  
"KAGOME! ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome and Rin were having a great time chatting about the feudal era and their lives. Kagome made sure not to tell Rin about her, Inuyasha or anybody else's secrets, just incase. Then she heard a yell from outside: "SESSHOUMARU!". Then a loud crash. Both her and Rin screamed very loudly. Then another yell: "KAGOME! ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
She took Rin off her lap and ran outside. She spotted Inuyasha immediately. Her heart filled with joy at seeing him. It always seemed to do that, even if she was mad at him. She ran towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha! AHHH! Let go!" Sesshoumaru had gotten behind her and grabbed her hair.  
  
"Let go of Kagome, you bastard!"  
  
"If you come any closer, she will die."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"But, if you give me the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha, I will let her go."  
  
HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! I promise I'll have this up by tomorrow, Saturday at the latest. Kiss Kiss. Just kidding!  
--------------------------  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin...ect.  
  
Chapter 8

----------------------  
  
{Oh shit! What do I do? Give up the Tetsusaiga for Kagome, or give up Kagome for the Tetsusaiga...}  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't give up the Tetsusaiga for me! You don't need me! I'm just a...jewel detector..." Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"No, Kagome! That's not true! You aren't just a jewel detector!"  
  
{I got to think fast. Wait a minute! What if...}  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I'll throw you the Tetsusaiga and you hand Kagome over to me at the same time, understand!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
{I hope this works...}  
  
Inuyasha threw the Tetsusaiga high above Sesshoumaru as he shoved Kagome over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off at once, away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why did you-"  
  
"We gotta get away from him as fast as possible."  
  
"Oh, I get it! You knew he couldn't hold the Tetsusaiga because of his hatred towards mortals! If he tried, it would practically burn his hand off!" She realized that Inuyasha was staring at her. She looked up and saw something she never saw in his eyes before. Fear.  
  
By the time they got back, it was night. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were questioning Inuyasha, but he simply walked away into the forest, towards the Sacred Tree. The three gave Kagome questioning looks as she stared off after him.  
  
"What's with him?" Sango asked, more to herself than anything.  
  
"I better go see if he's alright." Kagome said as she stood up and headed towards the forest. She didn't know what way he went but followed the direction of his aura.  
  
She found him sitting in the Sacred Tree. {I should have known this is were he was headed.} She stepped into the clearing and sat under the tree, not looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She just simply sat directly underneath him by the roots of the tree. {Why did I feel so scared when Sesshoumaru said he'd kill Kagome if I didn't give him the Tetsusaiga. Do I love Kagome?}  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You didn't look alright..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Inuyasha. Where you scared that Sesshoumaru would have killed me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come down here and join me, will ya?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated but jumped down from the tree and sat beside Kagome. {Why am I blushing? This is Kagome! I shouldn't be blushing around her!} "Huh?" Kagome was hug him and started crying. Inuyasha was confused. {Why is she crying?}  
  
"Inuyasha! I was so scared! I know I said not to give up the Tetsusaiga for me, but I was hoping you wouldn't! I was so sure you'd pick the sword over me!" She put her arms around his neck and cried on her arm. "I thought – hiccup - you didn't like me..."  
  
Inuyasha's first instinct was to hug her and calm her. He lifted her head so he could se into her eyes and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Kagome. I would have chosen you, no matter what."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Inuyasha started to lean into Kagome. He was an inch away from her when a twig snapped from behind a bush. Inuyasha growled and Kagome jump at the sound. Shippo poked his head out from behind the bush.  
  
"Sorry you two." He grinned and ran off towards the hut. Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha. He was staring at where Shippo was. He sighed and looked down to find Kagome looking at him. Inuyasha just sat there, staring into Kagome's big, brown eyes.  
  
Kagome started to blush when Inuyasha stared into her eyes. {He's looking at me like he does at Kikyo.} She stood up and fixed her shirt.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Have a good sleep, okay?" She flashed him a beautiful smile and walked off towards Kaede's hut.  
  
All Inuyasha could do was stare after Kagome, with his mouth open. {Did we almost kiss? If the little brat didn't butt in, we would have. And that smile she flashed me seemed sincere. Did she want to kiss me like I wanted to kiss her?} Inuyasha got up from underneath the tree and walked back to the hut. When he got there, he sat down beside the door to Kagome's room and was overcome by a deep-sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Kagome walked back to the hut with her hand on her chest, feeling her heart race. {Did...Did we almost kiss? I don't believe it! I think I'm in love with Inuyasha!} She sensed his aura begin to make it's way back to the hut as well. Kagome quietly entered the hut and went to her room. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and waited for Inuyasha to return.  
  
"I never seem to sleep well when I'm in the Feudal Era unless Inuyasha's close by."  
  
She heard him enter the hut and sit beside the door to her room. When she was sure he was a sleep, she snuck out of her room and sat down beside him. The scent of the mountains and forests from his hair made her very sleepy. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep immediately.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Hahahaha! So it begins! If there something you like or don't like about the this chapter, please review. I don't really know if this chapter is very good and could use some reviews...XD Inuyasha rocks my soxs! XD  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, If I did, I'd be making more episodes!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-------------------  
  
Inuyasha woke up feeling like someone was watching him. He opened one eye and looked around the room. Sango, Shippo and Miroku were all looking at him from around the fire in the center of the room.  
  
"What are you guys looking at? Can't a guy sleep around here?"  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled and Shippo giggles and pointed at Inuyasha's shoulder. {Why is he...} Inuyasha felt the extra weight on his shoulder and something holding on to his arm.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome asleep with her head on his shoulder and she was holding on to his arm like a stuffed animal. She was smiling.  
  
Inuyasha sputtered. {When did this happen? I can't just wake her up. What should I do...} Right then, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and looked up to find to gold eyes staring right at her.  
  
"Do you mind..."  
  
"Oops, sorry." Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and looked at him again. He was beat red. The other three quietly got up and snuck out of the hut. Kagome looked down at her hands. She fiddled with the draw string on her pyjama bottoms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Kagome."  
  
She tried to look up at Inuyasha but was quickly caught in his embrace.  
  
"Don't ever be sorry."  
  
{Now's my chance to tell her. To tell her how I feel.}  
  
"Inuyasha. I need to tell you something. Something important." Kagome held her breath. {Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I love him?}  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I...I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
"K-Kagome." He pushed her away to look into her eyes. They appeared scared at what me might say. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his arms. "I love you too, Kagome."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome hugged him back. {This is the happiest day of my life.}  
  
  
  
[Outside]  
  
Shippo was playing with some ants by an anthill while Sango and Miroku talked about how Elle went with Kouga to visit the wolf den up in the mountains. They didn't notice Kagome and Inuyasha step outside. It was Shippo that noticed first.  
  
"Are you two together?"  
  
Shippo's tone made Sango and Miroku turn around to stare at Shippo.  
  
"Not you two, them!" He pointed excitedly towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked over and stared bug-eyed. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome had her arm around Inuyasha's side. Kagome was smiling, but Inuyasha wasn't. His eyes gave away the happiness he was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Well, I guess, right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha looked back and nodded. Kagome's smile got larger.  
  
"I'm going to the hot spring to have a bath. Coming Sango?"  
  
"No thank you, Kagome. I had a bath already this morning."  
  
"Alright. Inuyasha, do you want to come?"  
  
Everyone did that wired anime-fall-over-when-shocked thingy at what Kagome just asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha sputtered. {Did Kagome just ask me to bathe with her?!}  
  
"Oh come on, Inuyasha! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! Let's go!" Kagome grabbed some towels and Inuyasha's wrist and started running off towards the hot spring. Inuyasha fallowed along like he was a rag doll, to shocked to protest. He found his voice though.  
  
"Kagome! Wait! Stop!"  
  
As the new couple ran off, Miroku sighed. Sango gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"That lucky ¾ He has the honor of seeing Kagome nak-"  
  
BANG!  
  
"OWWWwwww...." Miroku fell unconscious and Shippo ran into the hut.  
  
"HENTAI!"

  
  
How was that for a chapter! Please review because I'm kinda doubting my writing skills...  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...um...yeah.  
  
I know the other chapter may have been a little bit cheesy, but aren't all stories cheesy at one point? Anyway, here's Chapter 10! claps  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Aw, come on, Kagome! Do I have to?" Inuyasha whined. He was waiting behind a bush while Kagome undressed behind another.  
  
"Why not? Once I'm under the water, you can't see anything. Once you're under the water, I can't see anything, alright? Now come on! I won't watch." Kagome got into the water and went behind a boulder that was in the middle of the hot spring, so Inuyasha could have some privacy.  
  
{This is weird. I'm not used to Kagome acting this way. Is this what people in her time do when they're together? Aw, why not!}  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. Are you scared?"  
  
"N-No!" Inuyasha looked over at the boulder Kagome was behind. {She's not looking. Now's my chance!} He quickly jumped in and sat beside the boulder.  
  
Soon after Inuyasha got in, Kagome inched her way around the boulder to sit beside Inuyasha. She stopped at an arms length away so what was under the water's surface stayed invisible. She looked over at the hanyou. He was staring up at the sky, his eyes glowing amber from the light of the sun. His skin was shimmering with sweat from the heat of the hot spring. He was also blushing heavily. Kagome sighed. {He looks... so... hot. I think my friends are rubbing off on me...}  
  
"So Inuyasha. What's going on tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha was still staring up at the sky, not wanting to look down.  
  
"Shouldn't you go find Sesshoumaru and get the Tetsusaiga back?"  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot!" Inuyasha balled up his fists and was about to stand up before Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Um... don't forget about (ahem)." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Either the heat from the water was making her face red or she was blushing. {Probably the last one.} "Oops. Sorry."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the hot spring in silence for a few minutes. Inuyasha finally looked down from the sky but had his eyes closed, like he was asleep. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. Since we're somewhat like 'mates', may I mark you?"  
  
She blinked. "What do you mean 'mark'?"  
  
"When two demons become mates, the male marks the female by biting somewhere on the neck or wrist." He took in a sharp breath. {Holy shit. What if she says no? What if she laughs at me?} "It's a way to show other demons that the female is taken. The mark disappears if the two demons hate each other enough."  
  
"I guess you can, Inuyasha. On the neck, okay? Just don't bite harder than you need to."  
  
Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. {She...She said yes!} She lifted her hair up and left the right side of her neck exposed. She slid towards him.  
  
"This good?" He nodded and gulped. "Ready?" "Yup." "This might hurt a bit." Inuyasha leaned in towards Kagome's neck. His fangs touched her neck and made her shudder.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I am sure."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha pressed his fangs against Kagome's skin and punctured it.  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp. {A bit? It's stinging like heck!} She gritted her teeth as she felt Inuyasha's fangs enter deeper into her neck. {I hope he's almost done!}  
  
{Don't worry, Kagome. I'm almost done.} Inuyasha thought as he heard Kagome gasp a second time. He had to keep his fangs in her neck until her muscles relaxed and showed that she was comfortable.  
  
A minute later, the muscles in Kagome's neck finally relaxed. Inuyasha slowly withdrew his fangs and spit some blood that found it's way into his mouth. There where two perfectly parallel fang marks on her neck. {Good. I did it right.}  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. My neck is kind of numb."  
  
"That's what's supposed to happen. Your neck might be sore for a few days."  
  
Kagome dove underwater to rinse off the blood that was trickling down her neck. When the bleeding stopped , she grabbed her towel off the boulder and wrapped herself up. She noticed Inuyasha getting out of the water and quickly threw a towel at him. She wasn't entirely ready to see him naked. {The water is so warm, you can't see what's under it, which suits me just fine!}  
  
Inuyasha wrapped the towel around his waist and went behind a bush to get dressed. Kagome had finished dressing before him and was quietly waiting for him to finish. {I don't believe it. Does this mean we're 'mates'? I like the term 'boyfriend' more. But Inuyasha loves me. That's all that matters.} Inuyasha cam out from behind the bush and threw his towel at her to knock her out of her daydream.  
  
As they walked back to the hut, Inuyasha slipped his hand into Kagome's, causing her to blush slightly. {I'm not used to Inuyasha acting like this. It's kinda wired.} They walked along the path in a comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
{Finally. Kagome's my mate and not that stupid wolf's wench. I thought this would never happen...}  
  
When they arrived back at the hut, everyone was sitting around the fire roasting some of Kagome's marshmallows she brought back from her time. Elle had returned and...  
  
Inuyasha growled and Kagome sighed. Sitting beside Elle was...  
  
  
  
I know, I know. You're thinking 'Who takes a bath in a hot spring in the middle of the day?' Just go with it and review!  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...(snaps knuckles)  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are so nice! (waves)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Kouga." snarled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. Mutt-face." Kouga said the last part just as snarly as Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello Kouga." Kagome said as she patted his shoulder and sat down beside Elle. Elle made a strange gasping noise. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and yanked her outside before Inuyasha could protest. Once outside, Elle flung Kagome over her back and ran into the forest.  
  
"Elle? Where are we going?"  
  
"Just to a lake in the forest. It's not that far. In fact here we are now!" She stopped so fast, that Kagome flew over Elle's head and landed on the ground. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that." Elle plopped down on Kagome's right side and lifted her hair. Kagome sweat-dropped as Elle sniffed the place where Inuyasha marked her with his fangs.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Elle shouted as she pulled away from Kagome's neck. "You two are mates!"  
  
"Uh...I guess you can say-"  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited for you two!" Elle shouted and clapped her hands together. "So when did it happen?"  
  
"Is it really your business?" Kagome gave Elle a cold look that could freeze over a volcano.  
  
Elle made a weird noise and slid back a bit. "Jeez, sorry." She was started staring at the water when she brushed the hair on her left side over her shoulder, leaving two small marks similar to Kagome's exposed.  
  
Kagome gasped and pointed at them. "Did...did...did Kouga-"  
  
"Yes. Last night at the wolf-den. For wolves, their den is pretty clean. You'd know to, wouldn't you? Kouga kidnapped you before, right?"  
  
"Yes. Why-"Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha yelling her name from the village. "I guess I should go back before Inuyasha freaks out. See ya when I'll see ya!" She stood up and ran off in the direction of Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Bye!" After Kagome was out of sight, Elle let out a long sigh and lied back in the grass. "Ah. It's such a nice day out." From somewhere in the forest, a twig snapped and a scary smell wafted over to Elle. Her ears perked at the noise and she jumped up from the smell.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Elle, you foolish girl. It's been forty years, hasn't it?"  
  
"No...not you...NOT YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Now, now. I can't do that. You see, Elle, I need you for my plan to kill Inuyasha."  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE!" Elle jumped back towards the lake and thrust her hand into the water until it was completely soaked. She turned towards a group of trees and snarled.  
  
"BLADES OF WATER!" (a/n: an attack similar to Blades of Blood, just, without the blood.)  
  
Dozens of small claw-like blades went flying towards the trees and cut them all down. A man in a baboon pelt jumped out before the blades hit and landed behind Elle.  
  
{Damn I missed!} She was about to turn around when Naraku shoved a shard of the Shikon Jewel into her back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
[back at the village]  
  
Kagome came running into the village right when Inuyasha was getting hysterical. He saw her and bounced over to her.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Are you alright? You weren't hurt? Where's Elle? Why didn't she come back with you?" Inuyasha was practically shouting as he looked and sniffed Kagome over for any sign of wounds.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Elle stayed back at a lake we were at... Stop sniffing me, will ya?" Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha when she said the last part. He stood up straight and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine. I was just worried, is all."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, Inuyasha." Kagome hugged her 'mate' and looked up at him. "I have big news!"  
  
"What is it? I'm hungry and Sango is making grilled fish for supper."  
  
"It's about Elle and Kouga. They've become mates."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha did that anime-fall-over-thing and jumped back up. "Poor Kouga! He can't handle Elle. Nobody can! I gotta go find him and make-fun of him!" Inuyasha ran off towards the hut but stopped and ran back to Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong- Whoa!" Inuyasha picked her up bridle-style and started running to the hut again. Kagome was stunned and just simply clung onto his Fire Rat kimono. {What is he doing?}  
  
When the couple got back, the fish were ready. Inuyasha carried Kagome inside and set her down beside him. Inuyasha had purposely sat down beside Kouga to 'warn' him about Elle. They exchanged looks as Kagome passed both of them a fish on a stick.  
  
After eating for a few minutes, Inuyasha opened him mouth to say something to Kouga but Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting!"  
  
Swallow. "Feh." He looked back over at Kouga and gave him a toothed grin. "So, you and Elle are mates?" Everyone but Inuyasha chocked on their food, even Kagome and Kouga. Kagome recovered first.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What? I'm just curious is all."  
  
Kouga stood up surprisingly fast and made Inuyasha jump. Sango realized what Kouga was thinking. "Speaking of Elle, where is she? Shouldn't she be back by now?"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Kouga spun around and run out of the hut, dust flying everywhere.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that..." Kaede stood up and went to get her broom.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"He got mud on my fish! That stupid bastard!"  
  
  
  
Haha! Inuyasha, you silly goo-...er...dog! Anyway. Please review what you think about this chapter! Buhbye!  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I can't think of a witty remark...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"It's been a day and a night sense Kouga left looking for Elle. Do you think he's alright?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking up at the sky. They were having another picnic on the hill they always had their picnics on.  
  
"Feh. Why should I care? It's only Kouga."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?! It is!" He sat up straight and glared at Kagome. She glared back. At first glance, their relationship don't look like it was going to well. But it was. They always fought about stupid little things. It was their way of saying they cared for each other. Kagome smiled slightly at Inuyasha and dove her hand into the basket for a soda.  
  
"I am worried for Elle though. What if Kouga doesn't find her?"  
  
"That stupid wolf will find her. He always seemed to find you, didn't he?" Inuyasha reached into the basket to get a soda to but had trouble opening the tab with his claws. He was about to crush the can when Kagome grabbed it and opened it for him. "Here you go." "Thanks."  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha was going to throw the can behind him but Kagome grabbed it from him AGAIN and put it into a plastic bag. She began packing things up when Shippo came running up the hill and jumped onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Come quick! Kouga has returned!"  
  
"Really? Come on, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh." Kagome picked up the basket and ran towards the village, Inuyasha hot on her heels.  
  
  
  
[At Kaede's hut]  
  
Kagome entered the hut and placed her basket in the corner. Kouga was lying on the futon asleep. She noticed that he had wounds on his cheek, next and side. Kagome sat down beside him, as did Inuyasha.  
  
"He found Elle, alright. But by the looks of it, she didn't want to be found."  
  
"Elle did this to her own mate?"  
  
The sound of his mates name made Kouga regain consciousness. He struggled to get up but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"No, Kouga. You must rest. You're badly injured."  
  
"I...must...find...Elle...uh..." He lost consciousness again. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and stared at Kouga. "Poor guy. I wonder why Elle did this to him?"  
  
"Hmph. Why should I care?" BONK! "OWWWW!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You can be so rude sometimes! What if she did that to me? Would you care then?"  
  
"If she did that to you, Kagome, I'd hunt her down and kill her!"  
  
"And what if I did something like that to you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Exactly. Now you know how Kouga feels!" Kagome started rubbing the spot where she hit Inuyasha on the head while he fumed. "Sorry 'bout the bump."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and Kouga twitched involuntarily. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I smell Elle and she's nearby. Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed her bow and arrows. As soon as she stepped outside, her senses were telling her a Shikon Jewel shard was nearby, as well.  
  
Inuyasha could tell by the expression on Kagome's face that she sensed a Jewel shard.  
  
"Jump on my back and lead me to the shard."  
  
After less than a minute, Kagome said something under her breath that only Inuyasha could hear. Stop here. She hopped off his back and readied an arrow. She was about to shoot when Inuyasha threw his arm in front of her.  
  
"Stop. It's Elle."  
  
"Yes. It is me. Elle." She stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself. She was wearing a pink and magenta, stripped kimono. She was wearing light blue, beaded earrings that went half way down her neck. Her hair was up an a lose but organized bun and she was wearing blood red eye shadow(a/n: The kind of stuff Kagura and Sesshoumaru wears on their eyes.) and pale pink lip paint.  
  
"Inuyasha. She has the Jewel shard I was sensing."  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
"In her back. That means..."  
  
"Naraku." snarled Inuyasha. He looked Elle over. She was acting completely different and was wearing clothes Inuyasha never thought she'd wear. "What the hell has Naraku done to you, Elle?"  
  
She smirked. "You're soon going to find out, Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO...What is she going to do? You'll have to read the next chapter, which should be up soon! I'll leave you in suspense until then... ...:::evil laughter:::...  
  
¥¥ HotHanyou ¥¥ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...still can't think of a witty remark...damn!  
  
I'm sorry for any misspelled words that might be in the story...  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are great!   
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha. She's obviously under Naraku's control, just like Kohaku!"  
  
"No shit!" Inuyasha growled. {There's no way I can get the shard out of her back without ripping it open. What can I do?} His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome scream and something wrap around his wrists, ankles and waist. He was suddenly thrown back against a tree. He heard Kagome scream again before going unconscious.  
  
Kagome screamed when she saw the vines wrap around Inuyasha and when he was knocked back against a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she started running towards her mate.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Kagome suddenly couldn't move and she was surrounded by a light blue glow. Elle slowly walked into her view, with a small smile on her face. She blinked and the vines that held Inuyasha down realised him and disappeared.  
  
"Elle! What are you doing? I thought we were friends."  
  
"Kagome. My dear Kagome. We are friends. That's why you're going to lend me your body."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Elle put two fingers on Kagome's forehead and a blood red smoke engulfed Elle. As the smoke started surrounding Kagome, she let out a loud scream. It felt like someone was kicking her violently and pushing her backwards. Everything went black.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to Kagome screaming very loudly. She was panting and had her hands over her chest. She suddenly stopped and looked at the ground. Her hair started getting two white streaks (A/N: Something like Rogue off of X- Men.). Her fingernails were becoming claws and she started getting two dogs ears on the top of her head. They were black with white tips. {What the hell is happening to Kagome? Her scent has completely changed. Is she turning hanyou or something? And where's Elle?}  
  
Inuyasha leapt up and slowly walked over to Kagome. "Kagome?" He reached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head quickly, as if by surprise. {Her eyes have changed too. They're amber, like Elle's...} She growled and slashed at Inuyasha, ripping the top part of his kimono right off. Inuyasha stumbled backwards. His chest had small cuts where Kagome had slashed him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She smiled and snapped her knuckles. "Not quite." The possessed-Kagome chuckled evilly and leaped at Inuyasha. He dodged. She leaped at him again, but this time anticipating his move and slashed him on the chest again, making it bleed more. {It's Elle! She's possessed Kagome!} Inuyasha dodged another attack and cursed under his breath. {I can't do anything to Kagome! She's my mate!}  
  
"Uh...my head. Where am I?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She was in an intense fog and everywhere she looked, she couldn't seem to see anything. But she could sense a jewel shard. She looked over her shoulder and saw the familiar glow of the shard. It took all of Kagome's strength to stand up. Her whole body ached, but she started walking towards the glow. She saw the shape of a woman looking into a bright light. Kagome looked past the woman into the light and saw Inuyasha dodging attacks from...her! {The woman! It's Elle! She's possessed me and is now using my body to kill Inuyasha! Why the little...} Kagome went up behind Elle and pressed her hands on her back. "LEAVE MY BODY NOW!" Elle screamed as purple light from Kagome's hands entered her back and threw her into the bright light. Everything suddenly went black for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was getting pretty cut-up from Possessed-Kagome's attacks. His chest has bleeding freely and he had cuts on his face. He was about to do something to stop her when Possessed-Kagome started screaming and clutching her head.  
  
"NO! NOT NOW! I'M NOT DONE!" She suddenly fainted. Inuyasha quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He slowly sat down and rested her head on his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face. {She won the battle against Elle, at last. But what caused her to become hanyou? Was it Elle when she entered her mind?} Inuyasha gasped when a blood red smoke came from Kagome's mouth and slowly disappeared.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha had her in her lap and was anxiously looking down at her.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She began to sit up but was stopped when Inuyasha crushed her against him, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widened. {Is he...Is he kissing me?} Kagome slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. They finally broke apart for air when Inuyasha noticed two things still on top of Kagome's head and her eyes were still amber, but these eyes belonged to Kagome, not Elle. Kagome had also noticed something. She ran her tongue along her new fangs. Inuyasha lifted up her hand and inspected her claws. They were much sharper than before.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"..."  
  
"I think you're hanyou."  
  
  
  
How did this happen? You'll have to read the next chapter. I'll try to have it up by tomorrow or the next day. Please review. I know this one was short, but please bear with me.  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I shall own the world! NOT! That sucked...  
  
Time for a weird moment!  
  
Hot-Hanyou(H-H)- Guess who has Ramen?  
  
Inuyasha- Who? ::blinks::  
  
Kagome- ::shakes head:: She does, stupid.  
  
H-H- ::throws package at Inuyasha's face:: Crap for brains!  
  
Inuyasha- mpph... BITCH! I'LL GET YOU!  
  
H-H- Loser! ::runs ways from Inuyasha by running around Kagome in circles::  
  
Inuyasha- You brat! I'll get you good! Wait till I get my hands on you!  
  
H-H- You suck! You couldn't catch me if I had your sword!  
  
Inuyasha- RAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Kagome- Immature little...INUYASHA, SIT! HOT-HANYOU, DOWN!  
  
Inuyasha- ::rosary glows:: Ahhhhhhhhhh! ::kisses dirt::  
  
H-H- ::rosary glows:: SHIT! ::kisses dirt::  
  
Kagome- Finish typing the chapter! Be good and eat your Ramen, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- Feh.  
  
H-H- Meh.  
  
Both- Fine.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked. "I'm...what? Are you saying that I'm-"Kagome was suddenly overcome by a bunch of scents. The one that stood out to her was the scent of Inuyasha's blood. She started getting dizzy and faint. {That smell...It's making me ill...}  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome's unconscious body and leaped into the air. "Poor girl. All the scents overwhelmed her. Maybe just one did. My blood." Inuyasha involuntarily groaned. {I need to get back to the village before I pass out.}  
  
  
  
[Back at the village]  
  
"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha went." Shippo looked over at Miroku, who was in deep thought. Sango was fixing the bandages on Kouga again and Kaede was out looking for more herbs.  
  
"I imagine that they went in search for the jewel shard Kagome sensed. Or perhaps to look for Elle. We won't know until they come back."  
  
Screams suddenly came from outside the hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran outside to see if a demon was attacking the village.  
  
A woman had screamed when she saw Inuyasha's wounds and Kagome in his arms. She was covered in blood and appeared dead.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The three ran over to the seriously hurt hanyou to help him. Sango took Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms right when he was about to collapse, but Miroku quickly caught him.  
  
"Shippo! Run and get Lady Kaede! Hurry!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Miroku entered the hut with Inuyasha's arm over his shoulders to help him walk. He walked the hanyou over to a futon beside Kouga's and helped him lay down. Sango did the same except with a futon besides Inuyasha's.  
  
"What happened to Kagome? Why is she covered in blood?"  
  
"Relax Sango. It's my blood, not her's." Inuyasha groaned but continued. "She was possessed and was forced to attack me."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. "Kagome did this to you?" Inuyasha nodded. "How could she have- He's unconscious."  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up to the sweet scent of Ramen being cooked. {Where am I? Am I back at the hut? Duh, of course I am. Who else has Ramen in this era?} Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. {It's night time. Everyone is eating Ramen except for Kouga over there- wait! That's Inuyasha! Kouga's eating Ramen with everyone else!} Kouga looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.  
  
"You're awake at last, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Yes." Kagome stood up and walked over to the group. Sango patted the floor beside her and motioned her to sit down beside her. Kagome tried to put on a smile, but it seemed fake and cheesy. {How can I be happy when my mate is unconscious on the floor behind me?}  
  
Sango suddenly gasped and pointed to the top of Kagome's head.  
  
"You...you...you've got dog ears like Inuyasha!"  
  
"So I was right!"  
  
"I thought her nails were long anyway when I washed them."  
  
Kagome brought her hands up to her face to look at the her new claws when a sickening stench filled her nose. {Inuyasha's blood! He was right! No matter how much you wash them, the scent of blood doesn't leave!} Kagome put her hands down and stared at the floor, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
  
"Tell me, child. Who did this to ye?"  
  
Kagome hesitated.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kouga was looking straight into her eyes, no, her soul. Kagome began crying.  
  
"It was Elle! She possessed me and forced my body to attack Inuyasha! I finally got her out of my head using my priestess powers, but when I woke up, I was hanyou. The first thing I saw was Inuyasha covered with blood from wounds my hands had made! The stench was sickening!" Sango put her arm around her friends shoulders as she cried.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Kaede spoke up. "When Kagome used her priestess powers to get Elle out of her mind, a part of her must have been left behind, causing Kagome to stay hanyou."  
  
"I agree." nodded Miroku. "Unfortunately, there's no way to reverse this transformation without the power of the Shikon Jewel." This only made Kagome cry harder and Sango smack him on the side of the head.  
  
After Kagome stopped crying, she crawled over to Inuyasha's unconscious body and snuggled up to him. "Wake up soon, Inuyasha." she whispered into one of his ears and instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
[Inside Inuyasha's mind]  
  
{Uh...Where am I?} Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was under the tree which Kikyo bound him to 50 years ago. It was night. Inuyasha stood up and looked around for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha spun around the sound of his own voice. In front of him was the human version of himself.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm your human half and you're inside of your mind." Slight growling noises were coming from the tree. Inuyasha walked over to were the noises were coming from.  
  
"Don't get to close to him. He might hurt you."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the Human Inuyasha and then back at the tree. Chained to the tree was another form of him, a Demon Inuyasha. He was pulling against the force of the chains, trying to escape.  
  
"Let me go, you bastards!"  
  
"Forget it!" yelled the Human Inuyasha and then turned to the normal Inuyasha. "You must wake up. Your mate is worried that you're dying and I know you wouldn't want her to worry about you."  
  
"How do I wake up? Aren't I already awake?"  
  
"No. You are unconscious. Like I said, we're in your mind. We will visit you again soon to explain more."  
  
Everything started going black to Inuyasha. "Wait! Tell me now! Damn it!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to find himself inside Kaede's hut. His chest and sides were sore, but nothing he couldn't handle. He looked over to find Kagome snuggled up at his side. Her face seemed content and relaxed. Her new dog ears were limp but went erect when a small sound was made from someone shifting in their sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. {She's hanyou, like me. She looks so cute when she sleeps. Goodnight, Kagome.} He kissed her forehead gently. Kagome made a small growling noise and smiled. Inuyasha looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. At last, after many hours, he relaxed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Awwwwwww...Aren't they cute! Anyway, please review!  
  
¥¥Hot-Hanyou¥¥


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Inuyasha?! No, I didn't think so...  
  
I'm sorry my spelling was shitty in the last chapter but I was tired and cranky about school and my mom...  
  
Time for another weird moment!  
  
H-H- 'laughs'  
  
Inuyasha- What are you laughing about?  
  
H-H- Nothing. Just something stupid...  
  
Inuyasha- Stupid like what?  
  
H-H-God you're nosey, ya bloodhound...  
  
Inuyasha- What did you call me, you bitch!  
  
H-H- Err...  
  
Kagome- 'Inuyasha yelling in background' Hoo boy...Here we go again. He fights worse with her than me... 'sighs and shakes head'  
  
Inuyasha- You bitch! Don't ever call me a bloodhound! I get that enough from Kouga! I'll feed you to Kikyo's soul-stealers if-  
  
H-H- I didn't know you'd take it so hard...'starts crying'  
  
Inuyasha- Huh?  
  
Kagome- INUYASHA, SIT!  
  
Inuyasha- 'rosary glows' CRAP! 'kisses dirt'  
  
Kagome- You don't have to yell at her. She didn't know...  
  
H-H- Thanks...'stops crying and throws a tissue box at Inuyasha' Ass!  
  
Inuyasha- 'crumples the box on the ground' Start typing the story already, will ya?  
  
H-H- Okay! 'hugs Inuyasha and starts typing'  
  
Chapter 15  
{..}- thoughts

'...'-actions

  
  
"Huh?" Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at whoever was shaking him to wake up. He gave Sango a grin and was about to grope her but got a death glare for his troubles. She made the signal to be quiet and pointed behind her. "Uh..." Miroku looked over Sango's shoulder to look at the cutest scene. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist as Kagome was using Inuyasha shoulder as a pillow. She was practically curled up in a ball beside Inuyasha. Miroku now understood what Sango meant and nodded. He quietly got up. {If I make a nose, Inuyasha will wake up and tear me to pieces because of his demon instincts and being near his mate at the same time...} He picked up the sleeping kitsune and walked outside with Sango.  
  
"Where did Kouga go?"  
  
"He said he smelled Elle nearby and left to find her."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"He said that her scent changed before and made her seem filled with malice and hatred. He said now her scent is normal except weak and hurt."  
  
"I see. Do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will forgive her?"  
  
"I think Inuyasha will, but I don't know about Kagome. Even if Elle was not herself because of Naraku, she still possessed Kagome and used her body to try and kill her mate. And now Kagome's hanyou, she can smell the scent of Inuyasha's blood on her hands. Kagome's usually a forgiving person, but I don't know if she can forgive Elle so easily."  
  
"That's what I thought. Let's hope for the best."  
  
  
  
[Inside with Kagome and Inuyasha]  
  
Kagome awoke just after the other three left the hut. She didn't hear them, she just woke up. She mumbled and scratched one of her ears. {Now I know why Inuyasha likes it so much. It feels good.} As she tried to get up, a force pulled her in tighter. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's arm around her waist. She slowly looked over to her mate to see if he was awake. {No, he's not awake...} Kagome sighed and tried to take his arm off of her, but only got pulled in even tighter to Inuyasha. {I want to eat something and I can't even get up because of sleeping beauty here... I can't just wake him up. He looks so peaceful...}  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" {He's dreaming about me.}  
  
"Make me some ramen already."  
  
"Grrrrr..." 'vein pop' Kagome roughly pulled his arm away and stood up. She put a package of ramen where she was and left the hut. {Just someone to make him some ramen, I am?}  
  
She walked over to Sango and picked up the sleeping kitsune.  
  
"I'm going home for a little while and I'm taking Shippo with me."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Tell him I'm back in my own time and he can come get me if he dares to..." Kagome grumbled and stalked off to the well.  
  
Half way to the well, Shippo woke up and looked up at Kagome. He stretched and yawned, causing Kagome to smile down at him.  
  
"Where are we going, Kagome?"  
  
"We're going to visit Sota and Mom for a little while."  
  
"I love visiting your time!" Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms and began skipping on the path.  
  
As they reached the well, a new scent entered Kagome's nose but she knew what it was. She picked up Shippo and sat on the lip of the well.  
  
"Come on, Shippo. I have a feeling Inuyasha will be along very soon." She jumped into the well, blue light encercling them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
[Back with Inuyasha]  
  
Inuyasha woke up and saw the package of ramen beside him where Kagome was. "How did she know?" He stood up and ripped the bandages off. His wounds where all healed up. He sniffed the air to see if Kagome was around. She wasn't, and neither was the runt. But he did smell Sango's nervousness about something. He pulled on his haori ((I don't know if that's right...)) and ran outside.  
  
"What are you so nervous about Sango?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Where are Kagome and the runt?"  
  
"Kagome and Shippo went to her era and said for you to go if you dare."  
  
"I'm going after them." Inuyasha bounced off to the well, mad that Kagome went with Shippo and left him behind. He remembered something Kagome told Sango. {"Go if I dare."? Oh shit! She's getting upset easily. She must be getting close to being in heat.} Inuyasha shivered at the thought.  
  
When he reached the well, Kagome and Shippo's scent was still fresh.  
  
"Stupid runt. Taking all of the attention my mates giving him. I'll teach him a leason when I get to Kagome's era."  
  
With that, Inuyasha jumped into the well and disappeared into Kagome's era.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked that one! Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are so nice to me! The next chapter will be along soon!  
  
¥¥HotHanyou¥¥ 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If you've read the other chapters, you'll know what I mean here....  
  
---Time for another weird moment!---  
  
H-H- ¤yawns¤ I'm tired...  
  
Kagome- That's to bad. Here, use this. ¤Grabs pillow and gives it to Hot- Hanyou¤  
  
H-H- No. I need to type the next chapter. Thanks anyway. ¤throws pillow over shoulder to the sleeping Inuyasha¤  
  
-PLOP-  
  
Inuyasha- Die demon! ¤rips up pillow¤  
  
Kagome-...  
  
H-H-...  
  
Inuyasha- Huh?  
  
Kagome- ¤sighs¤  
  
H-H- You baka! That was my best pillow! No ramen for you tonight.  
  
Inuyasha- Damn it! I want ramen!  
  
Kagome-...¤shakes head¤ Inuyasha, you baby...  
  
Inuyasha- ¤growls¤  
  
H-H- Hmph.  
  
Inuyasha- ¤gives Hot-Hanyou puppy eyes¤  
  
H-H- Aww... Here ya go. ¤rubs Inuyasha behind the ears and gives him a package on ramen¤ I can't resist those eyes!  
  
Inuyasha- ¤purrs slightly and grabs the package¤ Feh.  
  
Kagome- ¤vein pop¤ Grrrr...Type the darn story already!  
  
H-H and Inuyasha- ¤both jump¤  
  
H-H- ...Okay...Calm down...Here I go...  
  
"..."- speech  
  
{...}-thoughts  
  
'...'- actions  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
  
"Kagome, dear, so glad to see you. And you brought your little friend to!" Mrs. Higurashi scratched behind Shippo's ear. "Would you like some ice- cream, dear?" Shippo jumped onto Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder and yelled happily. "Yes please!"  
  
Before Mrs. Higurashi turned into the kitchen, she noticed Kagome's appearance. She gasped and walked over to feel Kagome's ears.  
  
"What happened to you? Why do you have ears like your Inuyasha friend? And you're eyes are amber now!" ((A/N: Just so you readers know, her eyes are meant to be a little darker than Inuyasha's. So his are gold and hers are an amber color. To me amber is a reddish-gold. Anyway, back to the story!)) Kagome nodded.  
  
"Something happened in the Feudal Era and I somehow turned into a hanyou."  
  
"Well, that's nice. Now let's go get you some ice-cream, Shippo."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief. {I'll tell her later that me and Inuyasha are now mates. Right now, I can use a nice hot bath.}  
  
  
  
Inuyasha hopped out of the well and sniffed the air. "Yup. She's still around the house." He left the well house and walked towards the front door. {I'll have to sneak inside so Kagome hopefully won't hear me.} He slowly walked past the kitchen and got a smile from Mrs. Higurashi and a look of fright from Shippo. "I'll get you later, runt." He pointed at the kitsune and headed up the stares.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh...I really needed this bath. I'm covered in Inuyasha's blood still." Kagome added some bath beads and sank further into the bath. {I would be really happy now that Inuyasha's alright if it wasn't for my time of the month.} Kagome sighed and dunked her head under the water for a few seconds. She didn't even hear the door open or the red hanyou that stood in the doorway until it was to late.  
  
She lifted her head above the water and wiped the water from her eyes with her towel. She blinked and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway, a deep crimson. She felt her temper rising. She got further under the water and glared at the hanyou.  
  
"HENTAI! SIT!"  
  
"AHHH!" –BANG-  
  
"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"  
  
Inuyasha dragged himself out of the bathroom and slowly closed the door, leaving Kagome blushing deep red and fuming to herself.  
  
{I couldn't smell him coming because of the bath beads. Their scent was overpowering everything else. I can't believe he just barged in like that! What a hentai!} Kagome sunk even more under the water and blew some bubbles. "Jerk..."  
  
  
  
"Bitch. I didn't know she was taking a bath." Inuyasha got up and walked into Kagome's room to sit on her bed and wait for her to come back. "Now she's in heat. She'll kill me for sure. But what am I supposed to do? She's my mate. I can't abandon her. No, I would never abandon Kagome. Never."  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome entered the room and instantly saw Inuyasha on the bed.  
  
"Turn around so I can change."  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told, so as not to anger Kagome more. After a minute or so, Kagome finished and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
{Uh oh... I'm dead...} Inuyasha trembled.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was surprised when she felt him tremble. {I guess I'll take pity and...}  
  
-SMACK-  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
"That's for peeping on me while I was taking a bath, you pervert! But sense you are my mate, I'll go easy on ya."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and rubbed the place where Kagome hit him in the head.  
  
"I wasn't scared."  
  
"Sure. Anyway, we should go to the mall sometime today. We'll have to bring Shippo back and tell the others where we'll be all day." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him downstairs.  
  
"What's a mall?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way there." Let's go take Shippo back now."  
  
Kagome grabbed Shippo, who thanked Mrs. Higurashi for the ice-cream, and ran out to the well house with Inuyasha cautiously following behind her.  
  
  
  
[At the village]  
  
Kouga and Elle were sitting underneath a tree while Miroku was being beaten to a pulp for his wandering had. Sango grumbled. "I wish you would give that up, hentai. It's not attractive." She got up and walked into the hut to speak with Kaede.  
  
Kouga and Elle's heads turned towards the direction of the well and sniffed the air.  
  
"Mutt-face is back...so is Kagome and that fox-runt."  
  
Elle's eyes widened when she smelled Kagome's scent. {She's...hanyou know. Because of me...} She stood up and was about to hide from Kagome when...  
  
"ELLE!"  
  
  
  
There. I finished another chapter...I am having serious writers block on this story right now...Sorry if the chapters don't come out as quick as before...  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks because I'm still having some minor writer's block with this story. But I figured I should at least post a chapter for you guys...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...if you don't count Elle...  
  
---TIME FOR ANOTHER WEIRD MOMENT!---  
  
Inuyasha: Hehe. Kagome's gonna kill Elle.  
  
Kagome: Who said that?  
  
Inuyasha: It's obvious, isn't it? I mean-  
  
H-H- You'll have to wait and see what happens to Elle, Inuyasha. Don't jump to conclusions.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: I'm hungry. I'll start cooking some ramen. 'starts cooking ramen'  
  
Inuyasha and H-H- OHHHH! RAMEN!  
  
H-H- I like it dry... 'grabs dry ramen and starts eating'  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?!  
  
Kagome: Ewwww...Starts the chapter, will ya?  
  
H-H- {mouth full of ramen} Okay.  
  
"..."-speech  
  
{...}- thoughts  
  
- change of view/scene  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Elle screamed as Kagome pounced on her and started scratching her arms and legs.  
  
Inuyasha quickly restrained Kagome from her rampage, but was having some difficulty. {Damn, she strong!} Kouga also had to restrain Elle so her instincts wouldn't tell her to attack back at Kagome.  
  
Elle's arms and legs were slowly leaking blood from the numerous cuts inflicted by Kagome. She was crying, both from the pain and the fact that it was Kagome who attacked her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome! I was under Naraku's spell! He had a-"  
  
"SHUT UP! It doesn't matter if Naraku was controlling you. You made me attack Inuyasha! YOU MADE ME ATTACK INUYASHA!" Kagome was also crying, not from pain or confusion, but from anger. "I'll never forgive you for what you did!"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered to his mate, trying to find some way of calming her down.  
  
It worked.  
  
Kagome stopped pulling against Inuyasha's hold and fell to the ground, her head in her hands. As Inuyasha crouched down beside her, she looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Please, Inuyasha, take me home." He nodded and picked her up bridle-style. He glanced over at Elle, who was sobbing into Kouga's chest. Inuyasha sighed and sped off towards the well.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha landed outside Kagome's room and opened the window. He looked down his sleeping mate. She had cried herself to sleep on the way to the well. He remembered when she had cried into his haori and when she spoke those words that were still ringing in his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'll always love you no matter I do or say to you...Please forgive me..."  
  
She had fallen asleep before he could answer her.  
  
He brushed her wet bans out of her face and placed her down onto the bed. {She asleep. She'll never know...} Inuyasha brushed his lips onto Kagome's. {They feel...like velvet...} Inuyasha pulled away and sat down beside the bed, closed his eyes and rested.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt herself being set down onto her bed. {I'm home already...I might as well act as if I'm asleep...} Suddenly, the scent of the forest was getting stronger. {That's Inuyasha's scent. I wonder-} Her eyes almost flew open when she felt his lips on her own. {Oh...my...god...He's kissing me!} When he pulled away and sat down beside her bed, she smiled and sighed inwardly. {His lips are softer than they look...} She slipped into a peaceful sleep and dreamt about Inuyasha and the pups they might have in the future.  
  
  
  
How's that? I have to go and get ready for the dance. Please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	18. Chapter 18

Hahahaha! I have 52 reviews! –throws confetti and claps hands- Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You all gave me the push I needed to keep typing the story!  
  
--------Time for another weird moment--------  
  
Kagome: So, how was the dance?  
  
H-H: Fun. Even though it happened a week ago. I think...  
  
Inuyasha: Feh...  
  
H-H: Oh, before I forget. Could you two sign my yearbook?  
  
Kagome: Sure. –grabs pen and writes message in H-H's yearbook-  
  
H-H: School almost over for me! At last, grade nine here I come!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is a 'yearbook'?  
  
Kagome: Take a look. –hands Inuyasha H-H's yearbook-  
  
Inuyasha: -flips through the pages- You gajin (a/n: I think that's it...) are weird. Look at this guy! –points at a picture and starts laughing-  
  
H-H: -hits Inuyasha over the head and takes her yearbook back- Don't make fun of Liam! He's one of my friends, you know!  
  
Inuyasha: You hit hard...  
  
H-H: You know it!  
  
Kagome: -sweat drop- Inuyasha, sign her yearbook.  
  
Inuyasha: With what?  
  
Kagome: With the pen. You know who to spell your own name, right?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah...-scribbles name in yearbook, along with a 'Feh'-  
  
H-H: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
  
"..."- speech  
  
{...}-thoughts  
  
- change of view/scene  
  
(flashback)- it explains itself  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who'd own Inuyasha? Someone who's Canadian, not Japanese? No, I didn't think so...  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha slowly came out of his sleep feeling like someone was rubbing his ears. {What! Someone is rubbing my ears! I hope I don't-} To late. Inuyasha began to make purring noises deep within his chest. (a/n: sorry if that made no sense...) He heard a giggle for behind him and remembered that he was at Kagome's house. And he'd fallen asleep beside her bed. And the other part...  
  
Inuyasha suddenly twitched his ears, making Kagome leap backwards and hit the wall on the other side of her bed. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with his eyes half closed.  
  
"Don't...Don't startle me like that again."  
  
"Feh..."  
  
Kagome hadn't forgotten what happened last night when Inuyasha thought she was asleep. Kagome knew very well the she was, what Inuyasha called it, 'in heat', when she suddenly got an idea.  
  
Inuyasha was about to get up when Kagome placed her arms around his neck and began to nibble at his ears. {What the-?!} She paused momentarily to whisper into his ear.  
  
"I know what you gave me last night." After she knew that what she said had sunken in, she began to nibble away at his ears.  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time controlling himself; it was driving him insane. He almost lost control of himself when Kagome suddenly stopped nibbling his ears. {I almost lost it there.}  
  
Kagome was also having a hard time controlling herself. {Why is it so hard for me to control myself when this is all a joke? Do I really wan this?} When she stopped nibbling his ears, she heard him sigh in relief and in disappointment. {I guess I'll have some more fun.}  
  
She began to place small kisses down his neck when he swung around, picked her up bridle style and flew out the open window.  
  
As he jumped down the well, Kagome looked up at him, smiling from both excitement and confusement.  
  
As they jumped out of the well and into the forest, Kagome decided to ask Inuyasha. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Some place...private."  
  
It dawned on Kagome what was going to happen. Before she could do anything, they stopped somewhere deep in the Inuyasha Forest.  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the grass underneath a large tree. The sun shinning threw the leaves left spots of sunlight on her face. {She looks so beautiful.} That was Inuyasha's last thought before kissing his mate passionately.  
  
  
  
Shippo bounded outside, upset that Kagome might never come back because of Elle.  
  
Inside, Miroku and Sango chatted about what had happened yesterday with Elle and Kagome.  
  
_(flashback)  
  
"What happened?" Sango stepped out of the hut after the fight had just finished.  
  
Kouga was stroking Elle's head and whispering things into her ears. At one point she nodded her head and he picked her up bridle style.  
  
He looked over to Sango. "I'm taking her back to the wolf den. We'll be back in at least a week." With that said, he ran off, leaving Sango coughing on the dust he kicked up.  
  
When she finished coughing, she sighed. "Poor Elle." She noticed that Miroku was still unconscious from his beating over beside the hut. On the way back in, Sango kicked him hard in the side, but not hard enough to break a rib. "Hentai."  
  
(end flashback)  
_  
"Why did you have to kick me when I was down, Sango?"  
  
"Because you're a hentai that never gives up, that's why!"  
  
Suddenly, howl came from deep within the Inuyasha Forest, followed by another one. Shippo came darting in. "What was that? What was that?"  
  
Miroku scratched his chin. "The first one sounded male, the other sounded female." Suddenly, it dawned on him.  
  
Sango didn't understand why Miroku had a small smile on his face. "Why are you-oh!" A deep red blush exploded onto her face. Miroku nodded and looked out the window.  
  
Shippo was still confused. "What is it? Tell me, you guys!"  
  
Before Miroku could answer, Sango picked up Shippo and left the hut, saying: "Maybe when you're younger."  
  
  
  
I laughed when I wrote that. I don't know why, but squishy, mushy, lovey- dovey stuff makes me laugh...Anyway, please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	19. Chapter 19 REVIEW CHAPTER!

This is going to be sort of like a Chapter 19 and a short review of the story.

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS, THIS ONE MAY BE A SPOILER!!!**

Ok, Inuyasha and Kagome meet an old lover of Inuyasha's named Elle, who is also an Inu-hanyou (I'm starting to use the japenese terms more), who later becomes Kouga's mate. At the sametime we find out Elle is Kouga's mate, Inuyasha and Kagome become mates.

Elle gets controlled by Naraku, who forces her to possess Kagome. Unfortunatly, Kagome becomes hanyou so Elle could adapt to her body.

As Kagome's possessed body and Inuyasha fight, Kagome forces Elle out of her mind. The shock of the sudden exit of Elle, Kagome is now permanatly hanyou.

After going home for a little while, Kagome tries to fight Elle, but is stopped by Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha rushes Kagome back to her own time so she won't fight Elle anymore. Once Inuyasha and Kagome left, Kouga informed everyone else that he was taking Elle back to the wolf den for a week or more, then left.

After Inuyasha spent the night sleeping beside Kagome's bed, Kagome hormones kick in and Inuyasha quickly takes her away back to his time, deep into the Inuyasha Forest, for some private time.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku are all chatting about yesterday's inccident between Elle and Kagome when they hear two dog-like howls coming from deep within the Inuyasha Forest. Miroku was the first to realise what/who it was, then Sango, Shippo remaining completely oblivious.

I'd like to say thank you to InuYasha grls for pointing out a HUGE mistake on my part and it might have been a little weird and gross. In the last chapter, I put "Maybe when you're younger." by accident instead of "Maybe when you're older."  
  
_OOPS!  
_  
I'm sorry but I'm stupid when it comes to typing on the computer sometimes. Heck, there might be mistakes in here somewhere...-looks around-  
  
Anyway, I'm glad everyone like the story, but you'll have to excuse my typing skills.  
  
Thank you...-laughs- That was hard to say with a straight face! But seriously, thank you.  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, everyone! I feel really, REALLY bad for messing up that "when you're older" line. Made me sound like a pedophile...which I'm not because I'm still a kid! Anyway, here's the 20th chapter...Hope I can get it done so I can watch Trailer Park Boys...  
  
------Time for another weird moment!------  
  
H-H- 'walks into room'  
  
Kagome- Who's that?  
  
H-H- Kagome, Inuyasha, this is my friend Super Kouga.  
  
S-K- Hi.  
  
Kagome- Nice to meet you. 'bows'  
  
Inuyasha- You have Kouga's name! 'growls'  
  
H-H- Calm down! That doesn't mean anything!  
  
Kagome- Hehe... 'rubs Inuyasha's ears'  
  
Inuyasha- Wha-?  
  
H-H- Stay here, Super Kouga, I'll be right back. 'walks out of room'  
  
S-K- Okay...  
  
Everyone-...  
  
Kagome- So, are you a fan of Kouga or something?  
  
S-K- Oh yeah, BIG fan. He's that best.  
  
Inuyasha- Grrrrr...NO HE'S NOT!  
  
Kagome- SIT!  
  
-BAM-  
  
H-H- I'm back!  
  
Kagome and S-K- What the-?  
  
H-H- 'drags an unconscious Kouga into the room'  
  
S-K- Whoa! It's Kouga! Wake him up! 'throws glass of water onto Kouga'  
  
Kouga- 'looks around dazed' Where the hell am I?  
  
H-H- 'crosses arms and smiles' I told you Kagome was here, but NO, you didn't believe me, so I knocked you unconscious.  
  
Kouga- Kagome, Dog-Turd's not been bothering you, has he?  
  
Kagome- Eh?  
  
Inuyasha- Stay away from Kagome, you stupid, flea-bitten wolf!  
  
Kouga- What did you say to me, Mutt?  
  
H-H- Anyway, here's your present, Super Kouga! 'pushes Kouga to S-K' Now, I need to type my story! Out you go! 'pushes them out the door'  
  
Kagome- That was different...  
  
Inuyasha- Stupid wolf...  
  
H-H- Good boy, Inuyasha. There was no fighting so you get some ramen!  
  
Inuyasha- 'grabs ramen' Thanks...  
  
H-H- Awww, you're welcome. Now, onward with the story!  
  
"..."- speech  
  
{...}- thoughts  
  
[flashback]- it explains itself  
  
- change of view/scene  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, there for, I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: I'm also a fan of Kouga. He's the cool one and Inuyasha is the funny, adorable one...That was random...  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Miroku had begun to worry. Him, Sango or Shippo hadn't heard from Kagome and Inuyasha all day (If you don't count the howling from the forest...).  
  
{They would have come back by now, wouldn't they?}  
  
He had expressed his concerns with Sango earlier in the afternoon.  
  
_[flashback]  
  
"Sango?" Miroku sat beside the taijiya (a/n: I hope that's spelled right...)  
  
Sango glared at the houshi, expecting him to start groping her or something. But something in his eyes told her that this was not the case, that he was worried about something.  
  
"Is everything alright, Miroku?"  
  
"Everything's fine with me, Sango, but I fear for Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
Sango blushed slightly remembering the howling from that morning. "Why's that?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "They've been gone all morning and it is now the middle of the day. What if something happened to them?"  
  
"Miroku. They probably want to be alone for a while." Her expression suddenly changed. "So don't go looking for them in hopes of spying on them or I shall personally make sure that you won't wake up for a long time!"  
  
Miroku's eyes went large and he hurriedly got up and went outside to 'flirt' with the women from the village.  
  
[end flashback]  
_  
It was now getting dark on the horizon and there was still no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.  
  
{I can't take this anymore. I'm going to look for them.}Miroku looked around to see if anyone was watching him, especially Sango or Shippo. Shippo would tattle and Sango would fulfill her promise.  
  
Nobody was around or close enough to notice him.  
  
Miroku stood up and headed in the direction that he had heard the howling from earlier that morning.  
  
The farther he went into the forest, the denser it got. Twigs and branches pulled at his robe and scratched his face. Miroku didn't notice. He couldn't get the image of Inuyasha and Kagome lying in pools of blood after being attacked by Sesshoumaru or Naraku.  
  
{They've got to be around here somewhere...}  
  
Suddenly, Miroku stepped into a small clearing with a big tree in the center.  
  
Miroku silently crouched behind some bushes, not wanting the other two to wake up.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping with a small smile on his face. One of his arms was holding the sleeping Kagome close to him. She had his haori draped around he to keep her warm. She rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. She also was wearing a small smile on her face.  
  
Miroku, happy to find his friends alive, silently turned around and headed back to the village.  
  
It took longer for him to get back then to go in because it was darker now, making it hard to see.  
  
{Good, almost there.}  
  
Right when Miroku thought he was safe, Sango ran out of the hut and stomped on his foot.  
  
"Where did you go to, without telling me or Shippo?" Sango's face wore a scowl, then her mouth formed an 'o' in a sudden understanding, while Miroku prepared for the worst.  
  
"You went and spied on them didn't you?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I told you" –WHAM- "not to" –WHAM- "spy on them!!!" –WHAM-  
  
Sango stomped back into the hut past Shippo, who had stuck his head out the door just in time for the beating, leaving the unconscious houshi out in the cold with just his staff, robes, two black eyes and a busted lip.  
  


Yes! I finished it before Trailer Park Boys started!!! LUCKY ME!!!

Just so nobody gets the wrong idea in their head, Inuyasha and Kagome are fully dressed. Kagome was just using Inuyasha's haori as a blanket so she doesn't get cold.

I hope you liked that one. It was hard for me to start, but once it was rolling, it got easier. Sorry I didn't update in so long... but my stupid computer almost crashed...Please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, everyone! Hope you missed me! If you didn't miss me, then at least miss me updating the story... Anywho, I was just reading over some chapters in my story when I came upon something I found embarrassing for me. In one of the chapters, I made Elle 'sit' Inuyasha...God, I'm stupid like that! Don't pay attention to that...[smacks forehead]  
  
This chapter might be a bit brutal but that's how the story goes. Hope you like it!  
  
-----Time for a weird moment!-----  
  
H-H- Hi you two!  
  
Kagome- Wow!  
  
Inuyasha- What the hell happened to your hair?! –sniffs H-H's head-  
  
H-H- Stop it! You're tickling me! –laughs-  
  
Kagome- She dyed her hair, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- -stops sniffing H-H's head- Look's almost like Shippo's hair, only darker.  
  
H-H- So, do you like it? –fixes hair after Inuyasha's inspection-  
  
Inuyasha- Feh. Why should I care?  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha! H-H, I think it looks great!  
  
H-H- You think? It's not to red?  
  
Kagome- No, it looks really pretty.  
  
Everyone- ....  
  
Kagome- -whispers- Inuyasha, say something nice.  
  
Inuyasha- -whispers- What if I don't want to?  
  
Kagome- -whispers- If you don't, you won't get any Ramen tonight.  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah, your hair is pretty and shit...  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha!!  
  
H-H- -smiles- Thank you, Inuyasha! Your hair is pretty and shit too!  
  
Kagome- -falls over-  
  
Inuyasha- -blushes- Uh...thanks?  
  
H-H- Now, let me type this before horse riding lessons! –puts hair up in ponytail-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi can, being the creator and all...  
  
"speech"  
  
{thoughts}  
  
[sounds]  
  
================ - change of view/scene  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
{What's that noise?}  
  
[distant growling and shouts]  
  
{Is someone...growling?}  
  
[more distant growling and shouts]  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly and violently shook awake by some unknown person. When he finally opened his golden eyes, he was met with the dark purple ones of his human half.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Quick! Your demon half is trying to get lose!"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha sat up from his place on the grass and looked toward the God-Tree (I'm not sure how to spell the Japanese name...--) to see the Demon Inuyasha almost free of the chains that bound him.  
  
"No! I need to tell Kagome to get away from me!" Inuyasha yelled at the Human Inuyasha.  
  
He took a deep breath and faced Inuyasha. "You need to concentrate and perhaps she'll hear you before it's to late."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, he could see her staring up at him. {She's scared.}  
  
"You must say something! He's going to attack you if you don't saw it now!"  
  
"Kagome." In Inuyasha's mind, her words resonated clearly as if she was beside him right now.

_[Inuyasha?]_  
  
{She heard me.}  
  
"RUN KAGOME, RUN!"  
  
Before opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw her nod and jump off towards the village.  
  
{Wait a minute...}  
  
"Hey, human!"  
  
The Human Inuyasha looked over to him. "What now?!"  
  
"Don't I have the Tetsusaiga beside me? Why is this-"  
  
A loud snap was heard and the two bickering sides looked over to where the Demon Inuyasha should have been.  
  
"Heh heh heh. You bastards are dead..."  
  
"Up there!" The Human Inuyasha pointed up into the branches of the God- Tree, where two red, glowing eyes glared at them. "You must knock him unconscious so we can bind him to the tree again. Whatever you do, don't destroy him!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at his human half then back up at his demon half. Taking a fighting stance, Inuyasha had just enough time for a comment before his demon half attacked.  
  
"Well fuck."  
  
====================  
  
Kagome woke up with a start to see her mate standing up beside her, growling very loudly.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
His head jerked to the side to look at her. His eyes where pulsing blood red and he was covered with sweat. He was obviously putting up a fight with himself.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"RUN KAGOME, RUN!"  
  
{What's going on with Inuyasha?} Deciding that it was better that she didn't fight his demon form, Kagome nodded and took off towards the village. She needed to warn everyone.  
  
=================  
  
Elle woke up with a start in the wolf den, frightening Koga who was asleep beside her.  
  
"What's wrong? Have a bad dream?"  
  
"No. Something's wrong..."  
  
Koga looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Something bad is happening to Kagome and Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is it?! Do you even know?!"  
  
"No, I just know that something is wrong." Elle took off her kimono to reveal the battle suit underneath (a/n: I just feel like I should explain her battle suit a little more. It's similar to Sango's except it's light purple with dark purple pad...thingies...you know, the pink things on Sango's outfit. Elle had gotten it from Sango's village as a gift for helping them in a huge battle against many demons. This happened around the time Sango's dad was 13...I'm guessing it makes sense to you readers now...).  
  
"C'mon, Koga. Let's go."  
  
"Alright..." Koga resentfully got up from his cozy, warm spot in the hay. "I'll run a little slower so you can keep up with me, alright?"  
  
"Meh. Let's go."  
  
======================

I always say 'meh' so I figured it was better then using 'feh' or 'keh', only Inuyasha can pull those off and not look stupid...

I had that chapter on my mind the whole week but never had the time to type... Anyway, please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	22. Chapter 22

Uhhh...right. Okay, I know a lot of you were confused with the last chapter, but please, bear with me. It will all (mostly) be explained, maybe in this chapter or in the next chapter. We'll have to see. Now for some of the questions that were asked!  
  
1: The Goshinboku is in Inuyasha's mind because I guessed that a place with significance to him would be that best place to use for a part of his mind.  
  
2: Human Inuyasha, Normal Inuyasha and Demon Inuyasha all have different personalities (Human Inuyasha: More kind but is much more fearful for himself and the others; Normal Inuyasha: Arrogant but has his moments; Demon Inuyasha: ...Blood thirsty...). I know that they are all a part of what make the Normal Inuyasha, but I find it much more better not to think about it to hard and end up with a headache...XD  
  
3: Elle just had one of those...feelings that something was wrong with everyone at the village. Am I the only one who's had these feelings to?!  
  
4: No, Kagome didn't give up part of herself to Elle when she became hanyou, seeing as it had happened so fast.  
  
5: At the start of the story, I think I said that Elle was a female inu-hanyou.  
  
6: Why did Koga choose Elle to be his mate when she is outside of his demonic-race? All I can say is that you cannot chose who you love, your heart does.  
  
-deep breath- Anyway, I thank Raquel for asking those questions. I hope it helped some of you readers who had trouble understanding the story better. As for Inuyasha suddenly losing control, you'll find out soon why! T  
  
----Time for a weird moment!----  
  
Hanyou- Heh. I decide to type 'Hanyou' instead of 'H-H' now! –smiles-  
  
Inuyasha- Pfft. Why should we care?  
  
Hanyou- It makes it easier for me to type now. I don't expect you to care. Jeez...  
  
Miroku- Good-evening, Hanyou. Good-evening, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- What the hell are you doing here, monk?!  
  
Miroku- Kagome is out having a bath in the hot-spring with Sango.  
  
Hanyou- Do I have to repeat Inuyasha's question?  
  
Miroku- I don't understand.  
  
Inuyasha- What? Have you given up on spying on them?  
  
Miroku- Oh, that. They caught me already. –points out the bumps on his head-  
  
Inuyasha- -falls over anime-style-  
  
Hanyou- -laughs- Oh, watch out, Miroku. Here they come now! –points over Miroku's shoulder-  
  
Inuyasha- I'm going over by Hanyou where it's safe.  
  
Miroku- Huh?  
  
::SMACK:: ::SLAP::  
  
Kagome- YOU!  
  
Sango- PERVERT!  
  
Hanyou- -laughs-  
  
Inuyasha- -whispers- Maybe you should just start typing the chapter...  
  
Hanyou- -looks over at Inuyasha- Aww, Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared! –starts typing chapter-  
  
Inuyasha- Feh! Don't get ahead of yourself, wench. –watches Miroku's beatings-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just Elle and the clothes on my back...and a few other things...  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
======change of view/scene======  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kagome was half-way to the village when she caught Inuyasha's distant scent in her sensitive nose. 'He's lost it!'  
  
"I've got to run faster!" Kagome gathered more speed and jumped high over the trees, seeing that she was only one more bound away now.  
  
Just then she realized she had never tried out her new body. The changes were significant. Her legs were stronger, as well as her arms and torso. For just a moment, Kagome forgot what she was doing and relished the feeling of gliding above the trees.  
  
Behind her, a loud crash of a tree resonated through the air, snapping Kagome out of her dream-like trace. She realized that she just about the village and quickly landed.  
  
"Everyone! Go inside of your huts and don't make a sound! Great danger is coming!"  
  
Everyone in the village turned around to look at her, but when they noticed that is was their beloved Kagome-sama shouting at them, they quickly hurried along back to their huts. Kagome was glad that they trusted her enough to not question her actions and do what she asked.  
  
Turning around, she ran down to Kaede's hut and jumped inside.  
  
Sango stared up at her, noting that she was panting heavily, even for a hanyou.  
  
"Kagome-chan, is everything alright?"  
  
"I need you and Miroku to stay in here and guard Kaede and Shippo."  
  
"Why? What has happened? Where's Inu-"  
  
"Inuyasha's the problem." And with that, Kagome ran out the hut again, leaving everyone inside wondering what was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku with a questioning stare. "Should we?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and took one last sip of his tea. He looked fearfully out the window and then back at Sango. "No. Something has happened to Inuyasha. Something that only Kagome can fix."  
  
========With Kagome=======  
  
Kagome sniffed the air, searching for Inuyasha's scent. 'I need to find him before he reaches the village. Inuyasha would feel horrible if he found out he had hurt someone, or worse...'  
  
Kagome shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She began sniffing the air again. 'Where is he? Where is he?...There!' Kagome bounded off in the direction of the scent.  
  
'His scent...it's changed a lot! I remember Inuyasha telling me once that your scent mirror's your emotions. It's almost not the same as before, his normal scent is just barely there. But his scent seems to have an edge to it. It's probably his demon side craving for blood.'  
  
Out of nowhere, Inuyasha jumped out from behind some bushes beside her. Kagome had just enough time to stop running and duck at the same time, causing her to skid. But Inuyasha still managed to get her with his elongated claws.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain for a second before looking down at her shoulder to look at the small gash her mate had inflicted upon her. The shoulder of her shirt was completely torn, leaving the small gash on her shoulder very visible.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder and added pressure, hopping that it will stop bleeding faster because of her hanyou blood. She chanced a glance up at Inuyasha.  
  
He was staring wide-eyed at his blood-covered fingers, panting slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He looked up at Kagome, some fear showing in his eyes. Kagome smiled slightly when she saw that they where slowly fading back to their normal gold color.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to growl very loudly. He lowered his head and placed it in the palms of his hands.  
  
"Inu-...yasha?"  
  
When he said nothing, Kagome stepped slowly forward, in hopes of comforting her mate some.  
  
When she was a foot away from him though, he quickly lifted his head, snarling and glaring at her with blood-red eyes.  
  
-evil laughter- I'm going to be mean and end it there. Please review I promises the next chapter will be longer and a bit more information will be revealed! In the mean time, please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This one I hope will be a lot longer than the other ones because...uhhh...food? XI Don't mind me...I'm stupid like that... Anyway, off we go with the story!

-----Time for a weird moment!-----

Hanyou- Gah! School's starting soon! That means school shopping...I HATE school shopping!

Kagome- I kind of like school. I get to see my friends.

Inuyasha- ...I see...

Kagome- What?

Hanyou- Smooth, Kagome...

Inuyasha- -ears droop-

Kagome- I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I meant my other friends, you guys are my friends to.

Inuyasha- Feh. Whatever...

Hanyou- Maybe I should just start the chapter....

Kagome- Yeah, maybe you should... -goes to comfort Inuyasha-

Hanyou- Pfft... She's a ditz some times...

Disclaimer: If I could, then I would, but I can't.

"speech"

'thoughts'

======change of scene/view=======

[flashback]

Chapter 23

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"

"Heh heh heh...You suck at fighting without me in control." Demon Inuyasha sneered as he perched on a branch of the Goshinboku.

"Grrrr...SHUT UP!" Inuyasha leaped up into the tree and took another swipe at Demon Inuyasha, failing miserably.

'Damn it! He's to fast!' Inuyasha jumped down in pursuit of Demon Inuyasha when a familiar scent entered his nose. 'Kagome?'

Up ahead of them, an image of Kagome ran through the trees. It looked exactly like her, except that she was almost transparent.

Inuyasha's ears picked up the snickering of Demon Inuyasha before realizing what he was going to do.

"NO!"

To late.

The translucent Kagome screamed, but it seemed faint to Inuyasha, and fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of the wound on her shoulder as she slowly placed her hand over it.

Inuyasha summoned all is speed and punched Demon Inuyasha right in the jaw and then in the stomach.

He glanced over at the translucent Kagome and then at his hand. Slowly, as if by magic, blood appeared on his fingers. 'Kagome's blood.'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up and realized that things were becoming brighter around him and the unconscious Demon Inuyasha beside him slowly began to fade. Kagome's voice was clearer now when it was muffled before. 'I must be gaining control again.'

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's smile and was about to smile as well when a sudden pain erupted on the back of his head.

"Not so fast."

=======With Kagome========

Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha pounced on her, smiling malevolently the whole time.

"Inuyasha...please, don't do this..."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly and moved so his mouth was right by her ear. "Get ready for pain." He whispered and moved back. His hair acted as a curtain, making it hard for Kagome to see anything else but Inuyasha's blood-red eyes.

He placed his deadly long claws lightly on Kagome's neck, then slightly added pressure.

Kagome felt tears flow from her eyes. "Please..."

Inuyasha smirked and added more pressure with his claws.

"...remember me..."

Inuyasha's claws punctured her skin and chuckled softly when she winced.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

========With Inuyasha========

Inuyasha slowly got up, rubbing the back off his head before turning to find Demon Inuyasha.

Facing him, Demon Inuyasha was straddling translucent Kagome and was slowly digging his claws into her throat. She was saying...something. Inuyasha couldn't understand her words.

Rage consumed him entirely. Human Inuyasha knew that this was it, and grabbed the chain he used to bind Demon Inuyasha to the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha ran up to Demon Inuyasha and punched him right in between the eyes.

Almost instantly, Kagome's screamed reached his ears and everything came rushing back, much faster than before.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha's eyes became the soft gold color and fainted.

"Inuyasha?!" Someone grabbed Inuyasha around the arms and pulled him off of Kagome. Inuyasha put up no fight, just stared with complete shock at his precious mate. Her white school uniform top was a dark red down her right arm and around her shoulder where the gash was.

It reminded him painfully of when Kikyo had been resurrected at Urasuea's lair.

[flashback]

Kikyo began to walk towards Inuyasha when a red flash appeared around her right shoulder. She groaned in pain as she lifted her hand up to her shoulder to touch the gash.

"Something the matter, Kikyo?" Inuyasha called tauntingly over to her.

She lifted her hand up to her face and looked at it before glaring over to Inuyasha.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!"

[end flashback]

Elle appeared beside Kagome's body and inspected the wounds on her neck. "She needs these wound cared for. I'm taking her to Kaede's."

Inuyasha began to struggle against the grasp of whoever was holding him back. "No! Let me!"

"Don't be stupid, Mutt-Face." Koga growled from behind Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you about what just happened here."

Inuyasha continued to struggle, feeling the need to be with his mate when she was in trouble. "Koga, you bastard, let me go!"

After Elle was out of sight with Kagome on her back, Koga released Inuyasha and pushed him against a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mutt-Face?! Why were you trying to kill Kagome?!"

Inuyasha growled. "Let go off me Koga and I'll TRY to explain."

Koga hesitated then let go off Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha was about to knock the shit out of the wolf-youkai when he noticed something sticky on his hand. 'Kagome's blood...' He stared in shock once again at the blood on his fingers.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"To wash this...stuff...off of my hands..."

Koga followed silently behind Inuyasha while he walked to the river.

=======At Kaede's Hut========

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed when Elle walked in to the hut with the unconscious hanyou on her back.

Sango stood up and help lay out a mat on the floor for Kagome while Kaede searched for some herbs.

"What's happened to her?" Sango asked while brushing some hair off of Kagome's pale face.

Miroku looked over the wounds and sighed. "Poor Inuyasha..."

"What does this have to do with Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

"Sango, you being a taijiya, I would have thought that her wounds where caused by a demon."

Sango looked at the wounds on her neck and gasped. "You don't think he...?"

Miroku nodded and opened his mouth before Kaede pushed them all outside. "I need fix the wounds on her shoulder and I don't need any of ye in here to watch. Especially ye, Miroku."

Miroku blushed slightly before deciding now was the best time for-

"HENTAI!"

--SLAP—

========With Inuyasha and Koga=========

"You think your demon blood is out of control? But I thought I heard somewhere that your sword kept it in control."

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head as he fervently washed his hands. "Apparently it's become to strong to be controlled by just a sword."

There was silence for a few more minutes before Inuyasha gave up on washing his hands. 'The smell won't come off, damn it!'

"I'm heading back to check on Kagome. Are you coming, Mutt-Face?"

Inuyasha looked ahead of him and spoke with no hint of emotion. "No, not yet..."

"But she's your mate, damn it!"

In the middle of his phrase, Inuyasha leapt off deep into the woods somewhere, leaving Koga to swear silently under his breath before heading back.

======Kaede's Hut======

Kaede stepped out of the hut. "Alright, ye may all see her now. She is sleeping so be quiet." Everyone knew this was directed to Shippo, who had been fidgeting the whole time.

Kagome was sleeping on a futon by the fire to keep her warm. She was in a white kimono and Kaede had put her hair up on a bun to keep it out of the wounds. She had a small patch around her neck where the puncture marks were.

Elle sighed and sat down beside Kagome. "Well, she looks better, she was as pale as a ghost before."

Sango sat on the other side of Kagome and patted her hand. "I hope she while recover soon."

"She will." I voice said behind everyone, making them jump. "I don't know if Inuyasha will."

"Jeez, Koga. You scared me."

Koga sat down beside Elle and gave her a small smile in response. Elle kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his comfy shoulder pad...thingy. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I dunno. Ran off somewhere, saying he won't see Kagome just yet..."

Everyone sat in silence after Koga finished speaking and just watched the fire dance around in the fire place.

========With Inuyasha========

Inuyasha sat up in the Goshinboku and stared at the clouds passing by. He felt like crying right now, but knew he had to be strong for Kagome right now. And for himself.

'What if she leaves me? What if she's scared of me? What if she...hates me?' Inuyasha bowed his head, making his hair form a curtain around his eyes. His memory replayed what Demon Inuyasha had said while they fought, before he attacked Kagome.

[flashback]

"Your stupid sword will not contain me anymore. I have over powered it and will soon take over your soul when you least expect it. And when I do, I shall kill everyone one you love, slowly and painfully..." Demon Inuyasha began laughing as he continued dodging Inuyasha's swipes with no effort at all.

[end flashback]

"Kagome...I'm...sorry..."

Poor Inuyasha, right? Whoa, I can tell this is going to become more and more hard to type to keep it sounding good to you guys and gals.

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for I while. If you want to know why, go to my profile to find out. It just takes to long to type it down again...

======Time for a weird moment!======

Hanyou: Alright Inuyasha, see this, I made it the other night for Kagome.

Inuyasha: Is that-?!

Hanyou: Shhh! Yes it is. So what I want you to do when she gets here is...::whisper whisper::

Inuyasha: ::whisper whisper:: Okay, I got it!

Hanyou: Go hide behind the door, she's coming!

Inuyasha: -hides behind door-

Kagome: -walks into room- Good evening, Hanyou, where's Inuyasha?

Hanyou: Uh...not here? ::shifty eyes::

Kagome: Wha? What's going on? What are you-?

Hanyou: NOW!

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: -jumps out from behind the door and puts the rosary around Kagome's neck- Uh...Now what?

Kagome: Hey!

Hanyou: Think of something to say!

Kagome: Hanyou, down! Inuyasha, -!

Hanyou: -rosary glows pink- AHH! –kisses the dirt-

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome: -rosary glows pink and causes Kagome to kiss the dirt- ::muffled:: Sit!

Inuyasha: -rosary glows pink- Fuck! –kisses the dirt-

Hanyou: Holy shit! Frig off! Once I get up, I'll slice you in half with my father's big, Scottish sword!

Inuyasha: Fuck, bitch! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Kagome: -gets pulled deeper into her hole- OWWW! Inuyasha, SIT!

Inuyasha: -pulled deeper into his hole- FUCK! Shut up, Kagome!

Hanyou: -Inuyasha and Kagome screeching in the background- Ah, I'm too lazy to get that heavy sword off the wall, for now... Inuyasha is already doing a great job, anyway. –gets up from her hole and sits down in between Inuyasha and Kagome's holes- Whoa, with all the vibrations from their incantations, I won't be able to stand up. -sighs- I'll be here for a while...

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome: Sit!

Both: -pulled deeper into their holes-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be living in Japan, not in Canada.

"speech"

'thought'

_'in italics means someone's conscience'_

=====change of scene/view=====

666 999 666 999 666 999

Chapter 24

666 999 666 999 666 999

"Hey! She's waking up!" Shippo squealed from inside the hut. Everyone else had been outside waiting for Inuyasha to come back, waiting to tell him how Kagome was doing. No one blamed him for his actions, after all it wasn't his fault. They just needed to find out how he can better control his demon side now that it was able to surpass the Tetsusaiga's powers.

"Uh...Shippo, please don't shout...I've got a headache."

Shippo stopped jumping around the hut in excitement and sat down beside Kagome's head. "Sorry Kagome. How's your shoulder?"

"What?" Kagome stared at Shippo with a confused look in her eyes. Pain suddenly shot through her right shoulder. Shippo gasped when she winced painfully.

"Stay there, Kagome! I'll go get Kaede!"

"No, Shippo, wait..." But before Kagome could protest, Shippo was out the door and was speaking very quickly to Kaede. Even though she was inside and Kaede was outside sweeping the steps up to Kikyo's old tomb, she could hear them speaking perfectly well with her hanyou hearing.

"Kaede! Kagomewokeupandshe'sinpain!"

"Calm down, young kitsune and tell me again, but much slower."

"Kagome woke up and she's in pain!"

"I see. Let us go speak with her then."

Kagome let out an involuntary groan of pain as pain shot through her will trying to sit up.

She was trying to stand up when Kaede entered the hut. "Lie down child, ye need time to let the wound heel."

"I was going to get my bag so I could find something. Shippo, could you get it for me?"

The kitsune nodded and ran over to the bag in question.

While Shippo slowly dragged her bag over to her, Kagome tried to start a conversation with Kaede. "So...Where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he here?"

Kaede shook her head and sat down across from the hanyou. "No one knows. Koga said Inuyasha ran off somewhere while he talked to him. He hasn't been seen since this morning."

"Here ya go, Kagome!"

"Thank you very much, Shippo!" Kagome smiled at Shippo's now enthusiastic behavior, but her smile disappeared when Sango came into the hut.

"Sorry Kaede. We still didn't find- Oh Kagome! You're awake! Is your shoulder sore?"

Kagome sighed and began rooting through her bag. "It does hurt a bit, but I'm going to take a Tylenol." She pulled out a bottle of water and a container of Tylenol.

"Medicine from your time?"

Kagome nodded as she swallowed the pill and took another gulp of her water. "Yes, it's a pain reliever."

"Oh. I'm glad you're awake Kagome-chan. I was getting worried about you and your wound."

Kagome smiled and slowly stood up. "Wait, Kagome! You can't up yet! You lost a large amount of blood!" Sango cried and moved to push Kagome down.

Kagome growled and snarled at Sango, causing her to step back in surprise.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha and you two aren't going to stop me in doing so." Kagome spoke as she stepped outside and into the afternoon sunshine.

Shielding her eyes from the sudden light, Kagome sniffed the air. 'His scent has to been around here somewhere...'

When she found Inuyasha's scent, she slowly walked in that direction. 'The Tylenol should start working soon. But it was no wonder it was so hard to find Inuyasha's scent. He's down wind from here! It's like he's trying to avoid me or something.' She began to speed up when she felt the pain in her shoulder began to slowly ebb away.

======With Inuyasha======

"Come on, Inuyasha! Get down here!"

"Fuck off, bitch." Inuyasha huffed and continued to stare at the clouds above him.

"Get down here, Mutt-Face before I come up there and kick you off that branch!" Koga called from the bottom of the tree were he stood beside his mate, Elle.

"Shut up, ya stupid wolf."

"What did you say?!"

"I said 'SHUT UP'!"

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Koga! Calm down. That isn't the way to coax him down from the Goshinboku."

Koga hmphed and crossed his arms, mumbling something incoherent.

Inuyasha silently cursed at the couple that stood beneath him. 'Why are they bothering me? I don't want to speak to anyone right now. And I defiantly not going to see Kagome only to be rejected after what I did to her...' Inuyasha had yet another urge to return to his mate and tell her he was so sorry and to hug her and never let go. 'But that would never happen, baka. Kagome probably hates me after what I did to her.'

"Are you two still down there or have you finally left me alone?!" Inuyasha called down to Elle and Koga. When no answer came back, Inuyasha looked down. "Hey! Did you here me?!"

...

"I can't believe they left..."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and looked around the area. "Pfft. Why do I care anyway? It's not like I'm lonely..."

'_But you do miss Kagome...'_

"Grrr...that little voice again..."

_'Speaking of your mate...'_

"Inuyasha?" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Inuyasha wiped around and stared at Kagome. "K-Kagome..."

"Inuyasha. Everyone's worried about you. Why weren't you there when I woke up? I was so worried when you weren't there."

'She was worried? About me? After what I did to her?'

Inuyasha turned back around so he didn't have to see her face. "I understand if you hate me...after what I did...I just want to say sorry before you leave me forever..."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to find that Kagome had silently made her way to stand behind him without making a sound. Tears ran down her face that had regained its color from the last time Inuyasha saw her. He turned around and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb and stared into her amber eyes.

"Inuyasha, why do you think that I hate you and that I'm going to leave you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Y-you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha. I could never hate you. I can be really mad at you, but never hate you."

"Really?"

"Really." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks(a/n: I don't know exactly what they're called, but I hope you understand that I mean the handy-dandy grabbers that go down his front) and pulled him toward her.

Inuyasha instantly melted when Kagome's lips touched his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and passionately kissed her back.

After a few minutes, they finally broke away for air.

"So...you aren't leaving me?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Of course not, baka. I love you and nothing will change that."

'She'll...She'll stay with me!!!' Inuyasha thought happily. He quickly pulled her in for a hug and rested his chin on her head. "I love you too, Kagome." He began to nuzzle her ears untill he heard her purr.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha quickly and painlessly swung her on to his back and began to run back in the direction of the village.

From behind the bushes, Elle smiled up at Koga who was still uptight from the small argument him and Inuyasha had.

"Come on Koga, let's go back to the den."

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Alright, I just decided that this will be the last chapter for this story beside the epilogue that I'll type up after Old Home Week ends. There will most defiantly be a sequel though called Lost Control so I hope that everyone that reviewed will read that one as well.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and don't worry, The Weird Moments will be in the sequel too!

¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥


	25. Epilogue

Alrighty everyone! Here's the epilogue! I've had one hell of a time typing this story and reading all of your wonderful reviews, but all good time must come to an end, right? Anywho, I hope that if you loved this one, you'll wait for the sequel to come out, called _Lost Control._ That one will probably be an angsty/romance. For the hell of it, I'll give you a small preview.

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

_Lost Control_

Kagome stepped into the village, looking around in horror. She had left yesterday to go to Grade Eleven graduation ceremony at her school and we she returned, the village had been completely destroyed.

'What happened? Where is everyone? Are they alright?'

Kagome sniffed the air, but couldn't separate one smell from another. 'All I can smell is blood. Lots of blood...'

"Kaede? Shippo? Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted fearfully and was greeted with silence in return.

When she finally reached Kaede's hut, she held her breath. 'Here it goes...'

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

I'll be evil and end the preview right there. Heh heh heh... I can't wait to start that one!

But first, I've got to finish this one first!

======Time for a weird moment!======

Hanyou: Aww man, that movie sucked...

Kagome: What movie?

Inuyasha: What the hell is a movie?

Hanyou: A movie is like a really long TV show, you've seen them in Kagome's time, haven't you?

Inuyasha: Feh. Yeah.

Kagome: Tell me what movie sucked!

Hanyou: The Village. Gah! The ending was terrible and the monsters are really-

Kagome: Don't say! I might rent that movie sometime.

Hanyou: It'll disappoint you...

Inuyasha: Kagome, I'll make you a deal. You take of this stupid rosary and I'll take off yours.

Kagome: Sounds tempting, but...SIT!

Inuyasha: -rosary glows and pulls Inuyasha to the ground...hard- Damn it Kagome, shut up!

Kagome: -rosary glows and pulls Kagome to the ground...hard- Oww! Well since two of us are down here...

Hanyou: No, nuh uh, don't you dare!

Kagome: Down.

Hanyou: -rosary glows and pulls Hanyou down with the same force as Inuyasha and Kagome- Grrr...that's it! –rosary releases her- You are dead! –grabs big Scottish sword off of the wall-

Inuyasha: -rosary releases him- Heh, I want to see this with no interruptions. –pulls the rosary off of Hanyou-

Kagome: -rosary releases her- INUYASHA!!!

Hanyou: Thank you, buddy...As for you! –swipes at Kagome-

Kagome: EEEK! –runs away-

Hanyou: Come back here! –chases Kagome-

Inuyasha: I wonder if Kagome realizes that that sword is as dull as the Tetsusaiga when it's not transformed... All it would do is bruise her.

Hanyou: -runs back and sits down beside Inuyasha with the sword in her lap- She won't be coming back for a while.

Inuyasha: That's good.

Hanyou: Now, I can start typing this nice epilogue!

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I don't. Whoa, that was neat!

"speech"

'thoughts'

=====change of view/scene=====

[someone's POV]

{"someone speaking in the background"}

666 999 666 999 666

Epilogue

999 666 999 666 999

[Kagome's POV]

_It's been a week since Inuyasha's demon blood took over for no apparent reason. Since then, he's had moments in his sleep where he'd growl, toss and turn for a few minutes, but then settle down. Nothing else would happen past that point and it always seemed to happen when he was sleeping._

{"Inuyasha, go take a bath or something. You smell."}

{"What was that, runt?"}

_His scent would start to become more and more demon-like. But at it's peek, it would begin to ebb away._

{"You heard what I said perfectly well"}

_I've never told him what happened the next morning. It never got to the point were he'd wake up, so I didn't worry about. If I didn't worry, then why should he, right?_

{"Now you gone and done it!"}

_Three days after what we call 'The Thing' happened, Inuyasha and I officially claimed Shippo as our pup. That didn't matter much to Inuyasha though. If Shippo made him mad, he'd still punch him and claim that he's teaching him a lesson about who's boss._

[End Kagome's POV]

"Okaa-san! He's doing it again!"

Kagome sighed. She couldn't understand why Inuyasha did this to his own pup. 'Unless that the way most youkai bright up their pups...'

Kagome scooped up the frightened kitsune and stuck out her foot to trip her mate that was still running in the direction Shippo had been running a few seconds ago.

"ARGH! Kagome, why do you always protect him?!"

"Because he's our pup, baka! Stop being so mean to him all of the time!"

Inuyasha 'hmphed' and sat down beside Kagome, who began to write in her diary again with Shippo on her shoulder playing with her hair.

"What is that little book you write in all of the time lately?" Inuyasha questioned while peering over at her writing.

"Don't look, baka!" Kagome pushed him away and shielded her diary from his eyes. "It's called a diary and it's for my thoughts and mine alone. Nobody else is aloud to read it!"

"Feh. I don't want to read your thoughts, wench." Inuyasha sweat-dropped when Kagome started to growl.

Shippo jumped off her shoulder and began to walk to Kaede's garden. "I think I'll go help Kaede pick her herbs."

Kagome closed and locked her diary. As she stood up, her growling stopped and she turned towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," She spoke with that all to sweet tone in her voice.

"Uh...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"SIT!"

Once the dust settled, Kagome place a kiss on the top of Inuyasha head and spoke as if nothing happened.

"I'm going home for a little while, just to spend time with my own family, okay? Once you get off the round, why don't you come over too?"

Without waiting for a reply, Kagome spun on her heel and leaped off towards the well.

'Well, I think I handled that just fine!' Kagome smirked at the thought as she leapt into the well. She sighed as the blue light surrounded her, giving her chills even though the temperature outside was well around the 30s.

When she saw the roof over head, she quickly climbed out nimbly and ran to the door of the house.

'Good, Okaa-san is home,' Kagome sniffed the air before opening the door. 'Sota must be still at school and jii-san must be out at the market.'

(a/n: I hope jii-san is right, but could anyone tell me what father is? I know mother is okaa-san, but what about father?)

Kagome swung open the door and stepped inside her home.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!"

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999...666!

All done! ::throws confetti:: Right now I have 87 review and I also have Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park stuck in my head...I don't know half the words! I know that I left the finish at such a stupid place and some of you who've seen The Village are like "No! It's The Village all over again!" but I thought since there will be a sequel, it was acceptable.

Well, the sequel should be out soon and when it does, I hope everyone who read this story will read it as well!

Until next time,

¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥


End file.
